Where Words Fail, Music Speaks
by tiggerbounced
Summary: Post S2 Tibette, namely where Henry is involved in the picture. Bette realises through song how much she wants Tina back and proceeds to do that, Bette Porter style. Multi-chapter songfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The L Word and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to Showtime and Ilene Chaiken. If they did belong to me, I wouldn't share them. Songs used will be credited at the end of every chapter, those definitely don't belong to me.**

Bette sat at The Planet, nursing a drink as she usually did night after night, now that Tina was gone. It was during these lonely nights that she thought about where she had gone wrong, where they had gone wrong and all she would give to make it right again.

"But fuck, Tina doesn't want me anymore; Tina doesn't even want women anymore. She's with a fucking guy, that dumb ass Henry!" Bette cursed.

"That's where you're wrong lil sis!" Kit exclaimed, walking up behind Bette. Kit explained that she was sure that Tina still cared about Bette, even though she went all out to try and deny it, and that despite all appearances, Tina definitely was not happy. In fact, she told Bette that Tina would ask how the gang was whenever she saw Kit.

"The gang. Just the gang. Doesn't she ask about me?" Bette said a little bitterly and sadly.

"Baby sis, that woman of yours has an ego too alright? She can't bring herself to say your name, but whenever she asks about the gang, I will tell her about you too, and I can see that whenever I mention your name, tears come into her eyes, but she looks decidedly happier hearing about you." Kit admonished Bette.

"She never talks to me anymore, and she's engaged to Henry! It's a complete and utter reversal of whatever she had with me! Can't you see she doesn't want me anymore? Even if I wanted to try, I know it's hopeless!" Bette said dejectedly.

"Oh baby sis, do I have to knock this into your head? You know for a Yale graduate, you sure are dumb. Tina's not rejecting it, she's scared of it. You broke her heart so badly that she associates all things lesbian with you! She's looking for safety and normalcy, or at least what is considered normal in the eyes of society! That's why she's with Henry. Because he is boring and safe! I've heard bad things about him though and I'm a little worried for Tina." Kit ranted.

Bette's head whipped up at the last sentence uttered by Kit, "What bad things? Is Tina in danger? I'll kill him if he lays a finger on her!"

"Baby girl, is that the only thing you heard me say? Well, at least you obviously still care about Tina. Yeah, I heard that that man is quite unscrupulous in his business dealings, but which lawyer isn't? It's his temper that's got me worried." Kit mused.

"Kit, I did hear what you say, and I more or less came to that conclusion by myself too, it's just that I can't force Tina to accept lesbian lifestyles again can I? Well, I'll have to keep an eye on Tina just in case. Sort of her guardian angel I guess. That's the only thing I can do for her now." Bette replied.

"Baby girl, what do you mean the only thing you can do for her now? Go get your woman back! Before she makes the biggest mistake of her life, go fight for her, sweep her off her feet again or at least get her to trust you again!" Kit lectured.

"Easier said than done Kit, easier said than done. I rather take what I have now, than to have Tina cut me off entirely. I'm afraid that if I approach her, she'll run even further away!" Bette confessed.

"Kit! Come and take over!" Carmen shouted from across the dance floor.

"Well, I've got to go relieve Carmen from DJ duties, but I'll be back, wait for me, we'll go back together. And you think about what I said!" Kit said as she turned towards the DJ booth.

"This song goes out to my baby sis, girl, you think about what I said alright? Listen hard to the lyrics of this song and I hope you reach a decision after this!" Kit's voice boomed out.

_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines_

_She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams_

_Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words_

_Time's running out, gotta do it now_

_She's the one I cannot live without_

"Heck, that's definitely my Tee, beautiful, sexy and perfection incarnate!" Bette thought.

_Yeah.. she's the one I cannot live without_

_Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. yeah _

_You only get one shot so make it count_

_You might never get this moment again_

_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round_

_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now_

_You never know unless you try_

_You'll only regret sitting wondering why_

_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by_

_when love's on the line_

"I would regret not trying, if I let Tee slip away, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But it's not that easy, what if I fail?"

_I never thought that I would get the chance to tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel_

_Sometimes I pinch myself a mile away, this can't be real, this can't be real_

_Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something before she gets away_

_Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, I'm gonna love this girl until the end_

_You only get one shot so make it count_

_You might never get this moment again_

_The clock is ticking down, it's the final round_

_So tell me what it is that's stopping you now_

_You never know unless you try_

_You'll only regret sitting wondering why_

_You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when love's on the line_

_When love's on the line_

_When love's on the line_

Kit looked in Bette's direction and saw her slowly nodding to herself. She could see the determination in Bette's posture and the fire in her eyes again. Her baby sis was on a mission! Thank goodness she managed to knock some sense into Bette, it sure wasn't easy, and her baby sis was the most stubborn person she had ever met! She hoped that Bette could win Tina back; it was obvious those two belonged to each other!

**A/N: Song used is JLS's One Shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

It was 230am in the morning, for some reason, Bette had been unable to sleep. Neither had Tina. It was uncanny how these two former partners were still so in tune with each other. Tina was still thinking about her upcoming nuptials to Henry and Bette was thinking about the exact same thing.

"I know I still love Tina, and I definitely want her back. How do I go about doing that though? I messed up big time, enough to forever scare Tina away from lesbians. Damn but I royally screwed things up!" Bette thought, running her hand through her unruly curls.

"Am I really going to go through with the wedding? I know I did that partly because Henry has been pressuring me and also because I want to see Bette's reaction. But Bette hasn't done anything, does she even still care? I know she's been drinking every night and working herself to death. I hope she's eating." Tina said inwardly, not wanting to wake Henry up.

"When she announced her engagement to Henry, all I wanted to do was to jump over and rip that bastard's guts out! How could I though? It isn't my place to do so; I don't even have the right to do so. I was the one who ripped her heart out in the first place. So what gives me the right to judge her or even try and get her back?" Bette reasoned.

"When I made the announcement, all I wanted was a reaction from Bette, a flinch, a cringe, anything! There was nothing though, just a cold and unfeeling marble figure. It's almost as if she shut herself down emotionally. Oh, but I still love her so much, if only she would do something! I know we have issues, but I, I just want her to want me again." Tina confessed to no one in particular, by this time, in the kitchen sipping a glass of cold water.

"Does she even want me to want her back? I mean, she kept looking at me when she made the announcement, or did she want to spite me? No, no, that's not the Tina I know and still love. Tina would never lower herself to something like that. So she did want me to say or do something? And yet I didn't? It was so hard to just sit there and listen to everyone congratulating her. I just wanted to tell them shut the fuck up and go over and kiss the hell out of Tina. Maybe that would have wiped the smug look off Henry's face. Somehow I don't think "Step Off Bitch" would have worked on him!" Bette mused and then giggled to herself at her last thought.

"Heck, who do I think I'm trying to kid. Why would Bette bother trying? All those times she tried to talk to me, I've either ignored her or slammed the door in her face. I haven't exactly sent out the most welcoming of signs. And I guess the engagement announcement was like the last nail in the coffin right? What have I done? Bette could read my mind so well last time, but that was only when I was talking to her or looking at her. Now? I haven't seen her in at least a month! Oh God, Bette if you can hear me now, please please try again, I'll definitely not give you the cold shoulder! God, please send her a sign!" Tina prayed fervently.

"Oh heck, it's too early to think so much. I hate this time of the day, its neither time to sleep nor time to wake up. It's No Man's Land. Kind of like where I am now with regards to Tina huh? Irony's a bitch. Let's just switch on the radio and try to sleep again. Let's see, oh Tina's favourite channel. Can't hurt, maybe it'll give me an epiphany, just like Kit's song choice did." Bette concluded.

"It would take a miracle for that to happen. Oh well, I don't really feel like going back to face Henry again, maybe some music will help me to go back to sleep." Tina sighed while reaching for the radio.

Immediately, a soothing melody filled the air.

_I shouldn't have walked away_

_I would've stayed if you said_

_We could've made everything OK_

_But we just_

_Threw the blame back and forth_

_We treated love like a sport_

_The final blow hit so low_

_I'm still on the ground_

"I'm still reeling over how fast it happened. How did we deteriorate so rapidly? If only she asked me to stay, if she opened her mouth, I would have stayed immediately, no questions asked." Both Bette and Tina thought.

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall_

_Shattered in pieces curled on the floor_

_Super natural love conquers all_

_'Member we used to touch the sky_

"We used to be the power couple of WeHo, everyone wanted to be us. Now we're like a failed legend, no one believes in that kind of love anymore. What happened to us?"

_And lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_We let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

"My heart broke into so many pieces when we were apart. We were given true love, I believe ours was true. And we did let it drift. We were so distant, even before Candace, where did we go wrong exactly? We need to talk, this hurt has to stop."

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right_

_I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive_

_As the angels cry_

"Maybe it just needs some resuscitation? More effort on my part? Maybe I need to do a grand gesture to get Tina back?" Bette mused.

"Oh as long as Bette does anything, I'll give her a chance." Tina thought.

_I thought we'd be forever and always_

_You were serenity_

_You took away the bad days_

_Didn't always treat you right_

_But it was OK_

_I do somethin' stupid_

_And you still stay with me_

"Oh I loved coming home everyday to see her there waiting for me, sleeping with her in the same bed, it made me feel so relaxed, so at peace. I miss those days. She looked over all of my flaws, and accepted me for who I am." Both Bette and Tina sighed.

_But you can only go for so long_

_Doing the one you claim to love wrong_

_Before too much is enough_

_You look up_

_Find your love gone_

_And_

"Oh gosh, this is so true. Oh Tina, what did I do? How could I sacrifice our true love for a meaningless fuck?" Bette said aloud.

_We were so good together_

_How come we could not weather_

_This storm and just do better_

_Why did we say goodbye_

"Why indeed?" both mused.

_'Cause lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_We let it drift_

_In a storm_

_Now every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_C'mon babe can't our love be revived_

_Bring it back and we gon' make it right_

_I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive_

_As the angels cry_

_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it through_

_I'm reaching for you_

"Oh Bette, I am reaching for you, if only you knew how much I miss you right now.

"_Baby I'm missin' you_

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We gotta ride it through_

_I'm reaching for you_

"Oh Tina, would you reject me if I tried? Please don't, I need to try, if not I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

_Lightning don't strike_

_The same place twice_

_When you and I said goodbye_

_I felt the angels cry_

_True love's a gift_

_But we let it slip_

_In a storm_

_Every night_

_I feel the angels cry_

_Oh babe, the angels cry_

Tina sat there on the couch, feeling a little silly. After all, what were the chances of Bette coming for her again? Bette was so desirable, she definitely could find more than one person willing to take over Tina's place. She was just being sentimental. Besides, her marriage to Henry would ensure she didn't have to constantly prove herself to society. Tina was tired, so tired from fighting.

Bette sat there on the lounger, smiling to herself. That song had been an epiphany, she now was surer than ever what she was going to do: Get Tina back at all costs! She loved Tina so much, she just had to try. Now what exactly was the best way to do it? Bette was sure she would be tongue tied when she saw Tina, so it would be better to write a letter? That's right, she would write Tina a letter. Pour all her heartfelt emotions into it and try to convince Tina. In fact, she knew just the right song to convince her!

"It's ON Henry, just you wait. You never had a claim on my woman, wait till you see Bette Porter in full force! I won't even need to tell you to step off, you'll run first!" Bette smirked to herself.

**A/N: Song is Angels Cry by Mariah Carey feat. Ne-Yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

It had been one week since the night they heard Angels Cry and both Bette and Tina had done different things to deal with the aftermath.

Bette had sat down and after countless drafts (most likely massacring an entire forest in the process); she had finally finished the letter and planned the whole delivery down to a tee. (No pun intended!)

Tina had picked up the phone to call Bette a couple of times but chickened out halfway, luckily Bette didn't seem to have noticed. Tina thought to herself: "Well if she didn't even notice my calls, then she either doesn't care for me anymore or she has something or most likely someone else occupying her time. Stop your fanciful thinking Tina and focus on the wedding!"

The truth was, with each passing day, Tina dreaded her wedding more and more, she began to question her sanity in accepting Henry's proposal. She knew he was a good lawyer and that he seemed to be deeply in love with her but was he the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Could she face this man day and night, 365 days a year? She wasn't sure anymore.

"No use thinking too much, I think Henry will blow a gasket if he finds out I'm having second thoughts, for all his merits, he has a pretty volatile temper. Better focus on something else, ah, let's see what's in the mail today." Tina said aloud to an empty house for Henry was out at work.

She picked up the stack of letters and one thick, medium-sized envelope fell into her lap. It was made of creamy embossed paper and was screaming at her: "Open me!" It was addressed to her in long looping cursive; Tina's heart rate sped up for she recognised that writing. It was Bette's. Almost like a moth drawn to a flame, Tina could not stop her hands from opening the envelope. She took out the letter inside and started to read.

_My dearest Tina,_

_I know you must be in shock that I wrote to you, and I don't blame you if you want to throw this letter into the bin immediately, but please, just hear me out. I'm so sorry for what I did to us and I want to be able to explain myself to you properly. More importantly, I want a second chance. We never grieved properly for our son Tina, we retreated into our own worlds and dealt with it the best way we could. But we never grieved together, as parents, as a couple. Candace was an escape for me, a tool for removing myself from all the pain, hurt and imperfection that I was feeling. I know my actions must have seemed callous, both to you and to her, but you must know that I was weak, so weak at that point in time. I was struggling to remain strong for you and for our family. You were so upset, how could I upset you more? I'm not making excuses for myself as I know that fundamentally, what I did was wrong. If there is something I have learnt from this, it's that you are my life, and I will do anything to get you back with me, where you belong. I will never do anything to hurt you ever again. _

_When you announced your engagement to Henry, I was devastated; I didn't know my actions had caused you to renounce your lesbian lifestyle forever more. For causing that kind of pain to you, I apologise once again. But T, I feel deep inside that you still love me, that you still care for me, if I'm wrong, please look at me and tell me. If you can do that, I will leave and never contact you again, I'll even give you my blessings. All I want for you is to be happy, and if Henry makes you happy, then I will find it in myself to let you go. _

_Dig deep T, look into the depths of your heart and decide whether Henry is the one to bring you happiness. I do not want you to leap hastily into a life of unhappiness just because of something I did. Let me right the grave injustice that I did to our relationship. Give me that second chance. But before you decide, I have something I want you to hear. I have enclosed a CD, please, just finish listening to it before making your choice. _

_Despite everything and in light of everything, I still love you deeply, wholeheartedly. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ B _

"Oh my god, oh my god. Bette! Oh gosh, God, thank you for having heard my prayers. But I'm afraid of getting hurt by Bette again, and what should I say to Henry? Oh what do I do now?" Tina's mind was in a whirl, stunned by the turn of events.

"Maybe I should give that CD a try, for all I know it might help. And Bette did say to listen to it first before making a decision." Tina calmed down and found her bearings, reaching for the CD inside the envelope.

Tina sank down onto the sofa while pressing the play button the remote.

_Yeah baby_

_He told you he could be the man that I could never be_

_He has a way at making promises that he can't keep_

_You get so angry when I try to point this out_

_And still it's you who's always calling me this late at night_

_I know you miss the way I used to hold your body tight_

_You needed me girl but you never said it out_

"Oh! Bette's deepest fear was that I would go back to men; I guess my announcement really must have shaken her to the core. And I was pretty defensive whenever the gang tried to persuade me otherwise. And gosh! Bette did notice that I was calling her; she was occupied though, occupied with writing this letter. Oh Bette, after all this time, you still can read my mind!"

_If you love him more just tell me so (tell me so)_

_But do one thing for me before you go_

"I don't love Henry more. Bette, you've always been the greatest love of my life. My first, last and forever!"

_Open your eyes_

_Girl if it's love_

_Why can't you sleep at night_

_Open your eyes_

_Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight_

_If it's the last thing that I ever do_

_Let me make this clear to you_

_Open up your eyes_

_Don't be blinded by his promises_

_Open your eyes_

_The one he says isn't who he is_

_There's more to us than you realize_

_So open your eyes_

Tears were pooling in Tina's hazel eyes, the music was speaking to her; she could almost hear Bette singing it to her. Every word struck a chord deep inside of her!

_I know our history is something that we can't ignore_

_Just give me half the chance I'll make it better than before_

_Worse thing I did was give you wings to fly away_

_And if it's yesterday that keeps your heart from coming home_

_Girl I apologize for all the things that I've done wrong_

_To lose your love would be the price too high to pay_

"Bette I accept your apology and I'm willing to work with you to fix us. Just tell me where and I'll be there."

_He can't love you more than I do_

_Girl don't let his sweet lies blind you_

_Open your eyes_

_Girl if it's love_

_Why can't you sleep at night_

_Open your eyes_

_Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight_

_If it's the last thing that I ever do_

_Let me make this clear to you_

_Open up your eyes_

_Don't be blinded by his promises_

_Open your eyes_

_The one he says isn't who he is_

_There's more to us than you realize_

_Just open your eyes_

_Oh no_

_Every night_

_I say a lonely prayer that you'll_

_Wake up and find_

_My love is waiting here_

"Oh that night when I heard that song, it was then that I started to realise. Oh Bette, I'm sorry I haven't been by your side. You're not the only one that finds it hard to sleep when we're not together. Even with Henry, it hasn't been the same."

_Open your eyes_

_Yeah baby_

_If it's the last thing that I ever do_

_Let me make this clear to you_

_Open up your eyes_

_Don't be blinded by his promises_

_Open your eyes_

_The one he says isn't who he is_

_There's more to us than you realize_

_Open your eyes_

_Oh, open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

Tina was by now, sobbing silently. The song literally had opened her eyes, she was now certain that she wanted to give her and Bette another shot. She knew innately that Bette had repented and would be willing to do whatever it took to gain Tina's forgiveness. She still loved Bette and it was obvious Bette still loved her. The question was, what would she do about Henry? Bette also hadn't left any details on how to contact her, where exactly was Bette? It was so unlike her to do something like this and not turn up!_  
_

**A/N: Song used is Open Your Eyes by Nick Lachey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1.**

In that moment, Tina decided that she had to leave. She would not be able to face Henry that night when he came back. She hurriedly gathered her things and left a note together with her engagement ring behind for Henry to find. She was going to take a cab to Bette's house and hoped against hope that Bette was there. If she wasn't, then well, Tina was going to sit there and wait for as long as it took.

As Tina stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her, she scanned the street for Henry's car, but instead, she saw a familiar blue SAAB. She was stunned for a moment, but quickly gathered herself, striding purposefully towards it.

_Hey baby girl_

_I've been watching you all day_

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain_

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

Bette had been sitting in her car, watching the house that Tina now shared with Henry. She had seen Tina take the mail in and was sure that it was only a matter of time before Tina either threw the letter away or called her. It was a make or break situation. She sat there, feeling that time was crawling by and with every second, she started to wish she hadn't sent the letter. Then, she saw the front door open and Tina step out. She thought: "Oh god, Tina still looks as good as the first day I met her, her curves, her hair, her lips. Is it wrong for me to be aroused already? Stop Bette, remember, she's still with Henry!"

It was then that Bette noticed that Tina was walking towards her car, luggage in tow. "Oh god, does this mean she's leaving Henry? Maybe she's realised he's not the one to make her happy? But what if she doesn't want me? What if she wants to try it with someone else? Oh what if she's mad at me for writing that letter?"

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

Tina walked over to the driver's side of the car and rapped on the window. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before Bette started and gathered her courage to open the door and face her.

Bette was freaking out inside, she was afraid of what Tina's reaction might be. She sat inside, steeled herself before stepping out of the car.

Tina reached out and lifted Bette's chin so that she could look Bette in her eyes and tell her everything. Bette's eyes were the window to her soul, the most beautiful and expressive eyes she had ever seen. Tina wanted to see Bette's emotions; she did not want Bette to shut down emotionally like the time of her engagement announcement.

"Bette, don't turn away, look at me alright? I read your letter." At that, Bette visibly tensed. "Bette listen, I'm not mad. I'm really not mad, I was surprised that you read my mind." Bette's head shot up again, "You're not? I read your what? I..I.. huh?"

Bette was so stunned that she couldn't process Tina's words, Tina shook her head and smiled at amusement at the woman that she so desperately loved.

"Bette, I.. said.. that.. I..am.. not..mad.. You.. were.. totally.. right.." Tina said slowly, enunciating every syllable. She smiled inwardly as she saw the spark reignite in Bette's eyes, she just loved the fire that Bette had in her, it was one of her most attractive qualities.

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out_

_Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is_

_Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen_

_So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man_

"Really? You, you do? Then, erm, then erm. What about Henry?" Bette nervously said.

"Henry is over. There never really was anything there actually, as much as I hate to admit it, I was looking for a substitute for you." Tina admitted.

"So, are you saying you're giving us a second chance? If you are, Tina, I want you to know I'll carry through on my promises, that I'll never let you down and that I'm really really sorry for what I did." Bette vowed.

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

"Bette, slow down. What I'm saying is that yes, I am giving us a second chance. I know we have so many issues to work through and that's going to take some time and it may or may not work out well. But what I do know for sure is that I love you and from your letter, it's pretty obvious that you love me as well. So, yes, I'm leaving Henry. And I don't know how we're going to go from here, but as long as I'm with you, I think I'll be fine." Tina earnestly declared all her decisions and fears.

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Just tell him to the left left left_

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress_

_Cause we gone & we gone & we gone_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

_Girl you deserve nothing but the best_

_No stress, no stress, no stress_

_Girl you need to tell him..._

"Tina, I agree that we have a lot of things to talk through, but I know I can do better than before. As long as we go into this with both our eyes open and we keep our communication lines open, I believe we'll triumph over anything. All I want is for you to be happy, so, I see you have your things with you. Erm, do you want to go to a hotel? I mean, not that I don't want you back at the house with me, but I don't know if you would feel comfortable? Erm, am I assuming too much?" Bette hesitantly concluded her spiel.

Tina ran her hands over Bette's strong arms lovingly, reassuring her, "Bette, bette, its alright. Thank you for considering my feelings. Well, actually all I want to do is go back to our house and sleep, just sleep tonight in our bed with you. I haven't had a good night's sleep since well, you know. Is that alright with you?"

Bette's face lit up, she smiled her infamous trademark Porter smile at Tina "Definitely alright, more than alright, I can't wait to have you back at the house Tee. Come on, let's go home."

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more making you cry_

_No more them gray skies_

_Girl we flying on a g-5, g-5_

_And we're leavin' never looking back again_

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man_

_The one who's so so fly_

_The one to keep you high_

_Have you singing all night, like that_

**A/N: Song is Leavin by Jesse McCartney. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

"A week, I can't believe it's been a week. And god, what a week" Bette thought.

Bette and Tina had made their way back to their house, there was nothing much left for Tina to take as she had everything with her in that one suitcase. Tina had explained to Bette that Henry had imposed his whole straight male ego and ideas on her and made her sell her car so that he could do the whole working thing while she did the housewife thing. Bette was shocked that Tina had agreed to it but Tina had explained that she was willing to take anything that was "normal" back then. This was just one of the many revelations they both experienced in that week full of talks, arguments and celebrations.

Bette and Tina both acknowledged that they still had a long way to go. For one thing, they had yet to deal with Henry. He had called Tina repeatedly but in the later half of the week, his calls had petered out. They weren't exactly sure what Henry's plans were but according to Tina's understanding of him, she had reiterated to Bette that Henry would not give up that easily. In the meantime, they had had to put up with the rest of the gang's joyous and exuberant celebrations! Alice, Dana, Shane, Carmen and Kit were all overjoyed that their favourite couple was back together. Shane in particular as she had lost hope when Bette and Tina split up, she had pushed Carmen away. Now, Bette was waiting for an opportunity to speak to Shane, to ask her to go get her woman back.

In between the celebrations, dodging Henry's phone calls and having mentally taxing late night talks, both Bette and Tina were exhausted. However, they wanted to go out and show the world that they were officially back together again. Before this, when they had split, Bette had been "meat-tagged" and Tina wanted to stake her claim. Bette also wanted to let everyone else know that Tina was back to their side as she knew then that if Henry cornered Tina anywhere around WeHo, Tina would be protected. Although not all the lesbians in WeHo might approve of them, they would definitely rally around their own kind. What better way for them both to accomplish this than a trip to The Planet? They planned on going to the nightclub to have a drink and dance.

"Bette, are you ready to go yet?" Tina asked as she stepped out of their room, wearing tight jeans and a nice tank top, totally taking Bette's breath away.

"Wow, Tina looks amazing. Gosh, suddenly I don't feel like going. Sighs, oh well, we did agree not to jump right back into bed without solving our problems, and I don't think we're ready yet. Control yourself Bette!" Bette thought.

Seeing Bette just standing there without making a sound, Tina got a little worried.

"Bette, are you alright? What are you thinking about?" Tina questioned.

Bette gave her a wry smile, knowing she could not share those thoughts yet. Instead she told Tina "I'm fine babe, I was just thinking about this week and how fast it's flown by. How many things we've yet to accomplish and what we have accomplished. And I'm still worried about Henry. He is a lawyer after all; do you think he'll cause trouble for us?"

Tina's brow wrinkled as she walked over to hug Bette "Oh Bette, I'm sure it'll be fine. Look what we can do together right? Even back then, when we were good, we were really good. And now that we're more open to each other and communicating all our fears and thoughts, we're better. And besides, you can handle Henry. I know you can, you're like my very own Superwoman. Also, we have the girls; you know they would fight to the end to protect us."

Bette hugged Tina tighter "Yeah, you're right. We have the girls; I don't think Henry would be able to handle 7 angry women would he? No matter how strong or how good he is. I shouldn't worry too much, I better go change now or we're gonna be late!"

15 minutes later, Bette was dressed in her white Levis and a red tank top, complementing Tina perfectly. They got into Bette's car and drove to The Planet.

At the very moment that Tina and Bette entered The Planet, a car's engine was turned off. The owner of the car was Henry. Henry had not given up; to the contrary he had been trying to figure out why Tina left him. Over and over again, he ran through the possibilities in his mind, covering all the angles. Just like how he would analyse a law case. And time after time, he only came to one conclusion: Bette. That's why he was there, he had a game plan, he was going to go in and claim his woman back. Bette had no right to take her away; Tina had made a choice and chose to be with him. Henry was so angry at the whole situation but he refused to apportion blame onto Tina, dumping it all on Bette instead.

At the same time that Henry had stepped out of his car, Bette was planting a huge kiss on Tina while on the dance floor. Although they had not made love yet, they were definitely back to making out like horny teenagers. And seeing as they were horny (Bette at least!), they were making out on the dance floor. When they were finally noticed, a silence came over The Planet, and then raucous applause broke out. Everyone was glad to see the "fairytale" couple back together again.

Henry stepped into The Planet, slipping past the bouncers. He heard the applause and wondered what they were all so happy about. Then he saw Bette holding Tina's hand and raising it up, his angered mind translating that as Bette treating Tina as some sort of prize. Just as suddenly as the applause had started, a deathly silence fell over the club again as the word that Henry was here spread.

"What's up with the silence? I'm not kissing Tina anymore?!" Bette thought.

"This is weird, why did everyone stop? Did we do something wrong? More importantly, why is everyone not moving? Who are they looking at?" Tina wondered.

Then they both followed the rest of the patrons' gazes until they settled on Henry.

"Oh my god! What is he doing here? Oh god, what does he want? He's not going to cause a scene is he? I can't deal with this right now? What will Bette do?" Tina's mind was racing.

"Oh damn. Why did he come here? And wait, how did he know we were here, how did he know Tina's with me? Did he stalk us? Is he going to hurt Tina? I can't let that happen. What do I do now?" Bette was panicking slightly and trying to gain control of the situation.

Henry looked at the look on Bette's face and sniggered to himself. "Bette!" he called out, "How dare you take my woman away from me! She chose to be with me, she's going to marry me in 2 weeks' time. I'm here to take her back!"

A gasp went through the crowd, but everyone was sure he was lying. Later, Alice swore she had seen a madman's grin on his face as he issued that accusation.

Bette gripped Tina's hand tightly, sending a protective look. However, she was still unsure as to what she was going to do. Just then, the music stopped halfway and changed to a new track. Everyone's head swivelled as the whole club went dark with only the spotlight focused on the front of the stage. Kit was there, holding the mike.

"Bette! Just follow the music, you'll be fine. Fight for your woman! Show this guy what Bette Porter can do!" Kit said as she started singing along to the song.

_Hey, hey_

_RedOne, you know I can do it better than you_

_I can do it even better in broken heels_

Bette grinned as she recognised the song, it was Broken Heels, one of her latest favourites. Although Bette preferred the oldies, she still occasionally enjoyed a pop song. What's more, this song was full of feminist pride, she loved it! Oh she knew her game plan already!

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_I roll my sleeves up, wrap my hair up_

_There's no sign on the road so I never stop_

_Can you catch me? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You'll never catch me, ay, ay, ay_

"Hey Henry! Guess what, Tina chose me in the end. She was the one who made the final decision to leave you. If at any point in time, she told me that I was forcing her, I would definitely have let go. Looks like you can't do the same huh? The better person won!" Bette taunted.

Henry was a little confused by the turn of events but he recovered quickly. "Well, there's no way Tina went with you willingly because she wouldn't have left you then. That doesn't make sense. And forget it, I make her happy. She told me she enjoyed sex with me more!"

_I'm fresh out the box, fast like a fox_

_Boss in my shoes, tick tock, 12 o'clock_

_You better watch me, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sit back and watch me, ay, ay, ay_

_You go hard, yes, you do_

_But when I go it's a magic show_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I get it when I want it and I get it right_

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better with broken heels_

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can do we can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken, broken heels_

Bette shot Tina an injured look. However she knew Tina's reasons for doing so she threw the boast right back in Henry's face. "Henry, you couldn't bed as many people as I have and not have an idea of what my skills in bed are like. I'm the LEGENDARY Bette Porter. Just ask anyone around here. And by the way, I'll bet Tina had to say that to get you hard again, just so that you could have another try at satisfying her. With me, she doesn't have to flatter me at all! I know my skills."

"That's right!"

"Bette's brilliant in bed!"

"God, she made me see stars!"

Cries of affirmation rang out from the crowd who were watching this exchange hungrily. Tina was a little jealous that so many people seemed to have experienced having Bette in their beds but she knew she was being irrational. Henry looked even more pissed than before and surprised that Bette seemed to be telling the truth. He genuinely had thought that he had surpassed Bette in the bedroom (as if anyone could really).

"Well, that's for Tina to judge, and she chose to marry me. When you proposed to her a few years back, she declined didn't she? Doesn't that tell you something?" Henry viciously shot back.

Tina winced as she felt Bette squeeze her hand hard, and she knew that what Henry said had hit a nerve. However, she had never told Henry about declining Bette's offer, so how the heck had he known?

_When you step it up I'm 20 levels up_

_I took the escalator, elevator to the top_

_How you like me? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You gotta like me, ay, ay, ay_

_Oh, you know we rock, we control the block_

_Whatever's going down, ladies take the biggest cut_

_We bring the party, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We brought the party, ay, ay, ay_

_You go hard, yes, you do_

_But when I go it's a magic show_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I get it when I want it and I get it right_

Bette was reeling from Henry's blow, after all, that had hurt. It was an old wound that he had just ripped apart again. Bette, being Bette however, took control of the situation again.

"Well Henry, what exactly do you want today? Because I can money-back guarantee you that Tina is not going to walk out of here today with you willingly. And I would caution you against using physical means to get to her because firstly, I'm no lightweight. Secondly, you made a big mistake coming here, this is MY turf. They may not all like me, but they sure as heck won't sit by and watch some straight asshole try and drag one of their kind back with him to Heteroville. Look around you Henry; do you really think you can fight off all of us?"

As Henry looked around, he saw the club patrons nodding slowly. Some looked as if they were itching to be able to clobber him, castrate him and convince him that he should have never been born. He realised that he had miscalculated for once, and turned slightly paler. However, his male ego refused to give up just like that; he thought that maybe if he got injured, Tina might feel sorry for him and tend to him. Then he could guilt her into going back with him.

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can do we can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken, broken heels_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Oh, you think that's going to stop me? You forget Bette, that I'm a lawyer. I can sue every one of you if you even so much as touch a hair on me." Henry threatened.

At this point in time, Tina was speechless. She could not believe that she had come that close to marrying a man like that. Henry was showing all of his true colours and they did not make a pretty collage at all.

Bette smirked, knowing that Henry was just all hot air. She knew she had the upper hand and she intended to make full use of it. She laughed while giving Henry a pitiful look "Oh gosh, I'm so afraid, you know Henry. I'm surprised you're a lawyer, you do know need evidence in court don't you? And where do you think you'll get eye witnesses from? Not one of these ladies here would testify for you, but they would all testify that I hit you in self defense, isn't that right ladies?"

"YES!" chorused everyone else in the club.

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Hey, hey_

_All the ladies tell the fellas we can do what they can do_

_We can do it even better in broken heels_

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can do we can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken, broken heels_

And with Kit belting out her lungs in the background, Bette delivered her finishing blow.

"Now Henry, listen to me and listen good. You lay one hand on Tina and I'll make sure your ass is whooped so bad, you'll wish you had never met her before. You are not to come near her or harass her again. She has made her choice and even if you think she made the wrong decision, let her live with the consequences: ME. I'm warning you, don't even think about changing her mind or anything like that. And as for legal issues, you can be assured that I'll fight you till the very end. And by the way? In case you didn't know, although Tina did not accept my proposal of marriage at first, we did have a commitment ceremony later and we entered into a legal union. A union that has yet to be dissolved as of today, so she is still **legally** my wife. So, once again, if you lay a finger on my wife, not only will you face the wrath of Bette Porter, you will face the wrath of the whole lesbian and gay community and the wrath of Peggy Peabody, whose Peabody Foundation just happens to own your company."

As she ended her convincing spiel, she glared at Henry and flashed him a steely look.

Bette had a very determined stance and Henry got the message loud and clear. He knew he was outnumbered and outmaneuvered in everyway, so he did the smart thing, he retreated. He knew this battle was over, and he figured that Tina was not worth being beaten up for, instead of losing his job and getting his ass kicked, he should just cut his losses.

_Anything you can do I can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken heels_

_Anything you can do we can do better_

_Boy, I can do it in broken, broken heels_

After Henry left The Planet, a rousing cheer went round. Tina hugged Bette tightly and whispered "I Love You" into her ear, before giving her a sweet kiss. The whole gang huddled round and hugged the couple. Kit finished the song and went up to Bette, telling her "I'm so proud of you baby sis, that was amazing. We can do it better in broken heels any day!"

Bette hugged Kit back, saying "Well, thanks so much for singing this song on, that was one heck of a performance. And while I think we can do anything better than the guys, I sure as heck don't wanna break these Manolo Blahniks!"

Both Kit and Bette laughed. As Bette put her arm around Tina, she looked around at Alice, Dana, Shane, Carmen, Kit and the rest of the dancing club patrons, and she knew that this was her family, she felt so loved and so relieved. Henry was out of her life, out of Tina's life, out of their life. She could not wait for her new life with Tina to begin proper, but that would come soon, right now, all Bette wanted was to be in the moment, enjoying her life, being with her family and her one true love, Tina.

**A/N: This amazing song is Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke. Also, this scene clearly foreshadows the fact that I was going to love High School Musical/Glee when those came out. Gosh, I really do like the idea of people bursting out into song halfway for no apparent reason haha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Bette woke up to the smell of pancakes. She rolled over in bed, burying her nose in Tina's pillow.

"God I love that woman so much!" She thought to herself, inhaling Tina's scent. "But we should probably talk about last night…. Over PANCAKES!" With that last thought, Bette dragged herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey baby, good morning/afternoon, I can't believe I slept that long and missed you in bed with me! I had to make do with your pillow!" Bette said as she wrapped her arms around Tina from behind.

As Tina leaned back into Bette, she sighed contently and said "Well, are my special pancakes enough for an apology?"

"Definitely babe! I missed your pancakes, you're absolutely forgiven, no doubts about that. Come on, let's sit down, I wanna talk to you anyway." Bette grabbed the plates and sat down at the table.

"About last night? Yeah, I think we do have to talk about that," Tina replied.

"Mmmhmm, that and something else. Baby these pancakes are so darn gooood!" Bette moaned, a sound that shot straight to Tina's center.

Tina squirmed slightly and quickly changed the topic "Well thank you, I take pride in my cooking abilities. Well, to start things off, I'm so glad Henry is out of our lives. I sincerely apologise for him actually being in it in the first place, I can't believe I came that close to marrying that jerk!"

Bette smirked inwardly, knowing that Tina was definitely aroused by that moan of hers "I'm glad too although honestly, I was thrown off by his appearance last night, and oh don't be sorry. I have to take some of the blame as well, I destroyed the whole beauty of lesbian relationships for you, so much so that you longed for *quote* normalcy *unquote*. I'm really really sorry that I did that to you."

"Bette, I accept your apology and yes, I think that's another thing I've learnt from our whole breakup and make up – that everything in life is a partnership. Blame doesn't necessarily fall on only one person's shoulders. I know that I've acknowledged this so many times this week already but I want to say it again, because I know you and I know you haven't been able to forgive yourself yet. Our marriage failed not only because of your affair, I'm to blame as well. I was not telling you all my grievances and I was shutting you out as well. And I knew you were shutting me out, but I didn't care or at least I didn't care enough to try to get you to open up to me. I failed you as well Bette. I've forgiven you and you need to learn to forgive yourself." Tina said as she reached across the table and lifted Bette's chin, so that Bette can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"And before you say anything else, I want you to know that you truly were my superwoman last night. I was so amazed by how you stepped up and handled Henry. I'm almost ashamed that I hooked up with him and that I had such bad taste! But then, I remember that I chose you and immediately I know that my taste is fanfuckingtastic and that Henry was really just a severe lapse in judgement." Tina finished with a wry smile on her face.

Bette was silent for a while, then she said quietly "I was glad that I could be the one to step up and put Henry back in his place. He really had that coming to him for a while, I'm amazed I held back that long since you announced that you were dating him. And Tina, I'm trying, I really am. I just feel that it really was my fault, that it was my actions that broke our relationship in two…."

Tina interrupted Bette, saying "Stop right there. Our love was strong, even back then. Do you honestly think that one action could **break** us? There were cracks appearing before that babe. And we both had an equal hand in making those cracks. The affair was simply the straw that broke the camel's back. You have to understand that, even if you didn't have the affair, we were going to make more cracks sooner or later."

Tina had by now moved over to the side of Bette's chair and Bette turns and wraps her arms around Tina's waist, burying her face in Tina's stomach.

"Baby, I don't want to make it seem as if I'm running away but I really need to have some time to think about this. To think about forgiving myself, because I think we've both come so far this week already, and this is a hurdle. A hurdle that I need to cross on my own. I think I'll go swimming, help me to sort out my thoughts. Would you mind? Because I'm really not trying to run away, I promise, I've learnt my lesson and I wouldn't want you to think that I'm running away. Because I'm not…." Bette said hesitantly, before getting nervous, starting to ramble on in true Bette Porter style.

Tina smiled indulgently at Bette, leaning down to give Bette a soft kiss "No babe, I know you're not running away and I know you need to take some time to process everything. Take your swim, I'll either read a book or go for a run.

Tina was sitting by the poolside, reading Tuesdays With Morrie, getting so absorbed into the story that she didn't notice Bette had changed into an amazing white bikini that complemented her skin colour and showed off her assets in every way possible. In other words, she was HOT.

Tina looked up, startled, when she heard Bette diving into the pool, and immediately her mouth dropped open. Bette Porter, white bikini, Bette Porter, white bikini, Bette Porter, white bikini, those were the only two things that her mind could register.

"Oh my Zeus, why in the world did I insist on the whole no-sex thing until we figured out what exactly is going on with us? It's worked fantastically for our relationship, but dear god in heaven, Bette Porter in a white bikini is making me regret that!" Tina sighed resignedly.

Tina stood up and went into the house, deciding that she should go for a run, to try and release some of the tension. After she changed into her running sweats, she came out and got Bette's attention.

She gulped as she saw Bette half-rising out of the water "Bette, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going for a run, I'll be back in a while."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be here waiting." Bette replied.

Half an hour later, Bette got out of the pool and grabbed a robe. She had swum close to 50 laps and she had done a lot of thinking. She went to the living room, grabbed a glass of wine and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Tina to return from her run.

After a few minute of contemplative silence, Bette reached out for the sound system remote and pressed shuffle (Tina's Ipod was plugged in). A nice tune that was easy on the ears filled the room. Bette leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the song.

_I ain't never met a girl before_

_That came on in and shook up my life_

_Someone who'd make me give up everything_

_Go for broke and fall in love_

_And baby girl that's something_

"Tina" Bette said with a happy sigh. "God I love that woman, so much. I have no idea how she found it in herself to forgive me, she's worth changing for. And that's what I need to do, change my philosophy on life. I always blame myself for things."

_Oh! My heart, my time, it's nothing_

_Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do without it_

_OH! There's something about the things you do_

_Ho! And everytime I think of you_

_I get excited 'cause you're my girl_

Bette was transported back to the memory of her first kiss with Tina, she brought her hand up to her lips, tracing them with her fingers.

_(That girl)_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it just the way_

_(that girl)_

_Keep me open I be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_

_I can't believe (that girl)_

_She's killing me_

_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

"It's because of Tina, everything that we've been through, we're so much more open now. More trusting. I've learnt to show my feelings, not to keep it in. It's been a struggle, but oh so worth it." Bette thought.

_Nothing about this girl is typical_

_Body right out Vibe Magazine_

_And she's just so incredible_

_She's the type of girl that you might search your whole life for_

Bette chuckled to herself "Well, that's one thing they got right, Tina really isn't a typical girl, she's so special and I'm glad I got her back. I have no idea what state I would be in now if she wasn't back with me."

At this moment, Tina had slipped into the house, she stopped in the living room, looking at Bette with her eyes closed, resting in her white robe on the sofa. "She's so beautiful," thought Tina.

_Oh! My heart, my time it's nothing_

_Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it_

_Oh! Something about the things you do_

_Ho! And everytime I think of you_

_I get excited 'cause you're my girl_

"NLT? Wow, since when does Bette listen to them? But oh, the first time I kissed Bette, I felt the world stop. The typical clichéd world-slowing-down actually happened." Tina was also reliving their first kiss.

_(That girl)_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it just the way_

_(that girl)_

_Keep me open I be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_

_I can't believe (that girl)_

_She's killing me_

_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

"Tina, could I have this dance?" Bette requested shyly, coming up in front of Tina.

Tina opened her eyes and gladly took Bette's hand. They came together, fitting just like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

_(That girl)_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it just the way_

_(that girl)_

_Keep me open I be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_

_I can't believe (that girl)_

_She's killing me_

_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl.__  
_

Bette and Tina swayed together, their dancing interspersed with tender kisses.

_Baby takes me high_

_I just can't explain it something's got me feeling her love_

_Baby, but even if I try_

_I could never shake it_

_Oh my baby's got me in love_

"Tina, you are the most amazing woman I know, I don't know how you found it in you to forgive me, but I have thought it through, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to give my whole heart to you; I want to be yours, body heart and mind. And the only way for me to do this is to forgive myself, so yes I have forgiven myself" Bette quietly said as she rested her forehead against Tina's.

_(that girl) That girl that girl HEY_

_(that girl) That girl that girl HEY_

_She knows how to do it yeah yeah_

_She knows how to do it_

"Bette, I'm so proud of you, and really it's because of our love that I am able to forgive you. I can see how much you've changed since the last time we were together. I respect the new you and I know that we'll do a lot better this time round." Tina said as she stroked Bette's cheek.

_(That girl)_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it just the way_

_(that girl)_

_Keep me open I be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)_

_I can't believe (that girl)_

_She's killing me_

_Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl._

_That girl That girl __That girl That girl_

_(Oh that girl you know I like that girl)_

As the song ended, Bette and Tina stayed there, hugging each other for a while. Just enjoying the feeling of having the other person in their arms.

Finally, Tina broke the silence "Babe, what do you say we go have a shower then we can have dinner at the Planet, spend the night with the gang?"

Bette grabbed Tina's hand "Let's go!".

**A/N: Song is That Girl by NLT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

In the car on the way to The Planet, Bette turned to Tina who was driving "Baby, I want to talk to Shane about Carmen. She's been avoiding Carmen ever since we broke up. Any thoughts on the issue?"

Tina thought a while before saying "Hmm, I do kindof feel responsible for that, I know Shane holds us on a pedestal, she's all like if they can't make it, then I definitely can't either. She has so much love to share though, and I believe Carmen is perfect for her. Tell you what, you talk to Shane, you're closer to her. And I'll talk to Carmen. We need to get those two back together. You need to tell Shane to buck up and get a little spunk to get her woman back. And I'll tell Carmen to give Shane another chance."

Bette nodded "Yeah that would be great. Shane has been skirting the issue; I think she's afraid she'll hurt Carmen again. She knows how hurt Carmen was when she pushed her away. So, we'll pull them both aside?"

Tina pulled into The Planet's parking lot "I believe Carmen is DJ-ing again tonight, I'll talk to her in the booth."

Tina flashed a smile at Bette, then held out her hand to her "Come on babe, we got some fixing to do!"

Bette smiled her Porter smile back and wrapped her fingers around Tina's, kissing her on the cheek as they walked into The Planet where the club was almost in full swing.

"HEY PORTARDS!" Alice shouted.

Bette and Tina gave each other quizzical looks, raising their eyebrows. "Alice, what in the world did you just call us?"

"Portard. You know, Porter and Kennard, PORTARD? Isn't it brilliant?" Alice said nonchantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bette rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to the rest of the gang.

"Hey Kit, hey Shane, hey Dana! Oh Shane I wanna talk to you, Kit, could I use your office?"

"Hey baby sis, sure go ahead, here's the key." Kit replied.

"Hey Bette!" Dana cheerfully said.

"Hey Bette, erm, sure." Shane coolly answered.

Bette squeezed Tina's hand, exchanging a knowing glance with her before heading over to Kit's office with Shane.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Carmen?" Tina asked after Shane was out of earshot.

"Yeah, she's DJ-ing tonight." Kit told her.

"Oh… Are you and Bette trying to get them back together again?" Alice blurted out.

"Alice I'm not telling you anything, you try and figure it out on your own. Well, sorry to abandon you so soon, but I've got to talk to Carmen. See you later alright? Don't play too hard!" Tina said as she turned on her heel and headed to the DJ booth.

In Kit's office, Bette and Shane have settled down onto the sofa. Shane looks a little nervous, surprising given her usually cool demeanour.

"Shane, I think you know what I want to talk to you about. Now that Tina and me are back together, and we're doing better than before, do you think you can get over your fear and get your woman back?" Bette cut straight to the point.

Shane shifted nervously, "Well, Bette, I know I want her back, and I admit I was freaked out and demoralized by your breaking up with Tina and Tina going back to men. But I'm scared. I'm terrified out of my wits. I don't know what I'll do if she decides she doesn't want me back, if she decides that it's not worth risking her heart for me. I mean, god knows how many times I've fucked up and how many times more I'll fuck up. I saw Carmen's face when I pushed her away, I never wanted to kill myself more than that moment. I had to chase her away because I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, after she left, I cried. I sat down on my kitchen floor and bawled like a baby. I need her, I want her, I love her."

"Wow. I was expecting this to be a lot harder. Shane, if you love her then you'll realize that Carmen loves you with everything she has. That's exactly why she was so hurt, because she has a lot invested in you. You just need to show her that you're equally committed to this relationship. I promise you that if you took a chance and confessed to Carmen, she'll take you back, no doubts about it. You're Shane, the Casanova who has no problem approaching any woman, what's the difference here?" Bette reasoned.

"That's exactly it, Carmen's not just any woman, she's THE WOMAN. I really think she's the ONE. And it was easy when there was no emotional involvement, but I love Carmen, I love her so much my heart feels like it's bursting out of my chest when I see her. You really think she'll take me back though?" Shane revealed her innermost feelings.

"I'm glad you saw what everyone is able to see, that Carmen is your perfect match. Well, Shane, like I said, no doubts about it, Carmen will take you back. And you need to do this for her too, she's been burying herself in work, taking gig after gig, to avoid thinking about you and the possibility of you being with other girls. She's also avoided The Planet, unless absolutely necessary. She's not herself anymore, and you caused that. Now you have to fix it. Come on, let's get out there and claim your woman. Just go out there, and tell her you love her before anything else." Bette told Shane.

Shane stood up, saying determinedly "Yeah, I'll do this for Carmen and for myself. For us. Besides, if I go out there and see her with someone else, I'll just die. So I need to do it soon. Why not now?"

Bette smiled "That's my Shaney. Come on, let's do this!"

In the meantime, Tina had made her way to the DJ Booth and stood there waiting for Carmen to finish the current song.

"Hey Tina, didn't see you there. So sorry, how are you? You and Bette still going strong?" Carmen apologized as she set the next few songs, before turning to face Tina.

"Hey Carmen, it's alright. I'm fine, better than fine really. And yes, we're stronger than ever, I believe." Tina said with a smile.

"Good for you, I'm really happy for you. Now if only Shane could see that me and her could be just as good." Carmen said as her smile slowly disappeared.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tina seized the chance.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Carmen was confused.

"Well, we know that our breakup affected Shane and that's one of the major reasons why she broke up with you. She's scared, scared that she'll mess up just like Bette and I did, and that she'll hurt you. She absolutely doesn't want that to happen, which led to her pushing you away. She needs to see that she's different from Bette and I, she'll never hurt you, she loves you too much for that to happen. And now that she can see what happened with Bette and me, she'll be more careful." Tina explained.

Carmen stood there, pondering Tina's words before saying "I see, so that's the reason why? Because these past few weeks, I've been going over what happened again and again. And I couldn't see where I had gone wrong and I concluded that Shane was at fault. I'm really upset at her but this puts things in perspective. It's easier to understand now and oh, Shane really needs to believe in herself more. The only thing that hurt was her pushing me away! Well, what do I do now? I can't possibly be expected to make the first move can I?"

Tina laughed "Erm, I don't know really. I'm hoping Shane will make the first move. But you might have to, knowing Shane, the only reason she hasn't approached you yet is because she's scared you'll reject her and then you'll be gone from her life forever."

Carmen gave a wry smile "As if I could stand being away from her entirely, I've had to throw myself into gig after gig to avoid thinking about her. But some songs just sing to me and then I'm thrown back down memory lane. She was like EVERYWHERE."

Tina clasped Carmen's hands in between hers and said "Carmen, I know exactly how you feel, that's how it was for me when I was away from Bette. Every little thing reminded me of her. And yes, some songs just speak to you right? In all truth, Bette apologized to me and begged for another chance using a song! We haven't told everyone the exact details yet but yeah, perhaps unbelievably so, that's how I decided to take her back. Through a song! I really have music to thank in this case. Well, I can see I've given you lots to think about, so I'm going to leave you now, and let you get back to DJ-ing. Think about giving Shane another chance alright?"

Carmen nodded and thanked Tina as Tina left the booth. "Wow, they got back together because of a song. Wonder whether it'll work for me and Shane. I really need her back in my life. I just wish she would make the first move and tell me she loves me. I need to hear those 3 words again. Well, it's worth giving it a shot."

Carmen checked the playlist and noticed that quite a couple of fast dance songs had been played, she decided it was time for a slow love song. She flipped through her list of songs and settled on Katharine McPhee's Terrified.

She said into the mic "This song is for all those of you out there who are crazy in love. Enjoy!"

Carmen then put the disc in and waved Kit over, telling her "Kit, could you take over for a while, I have something I want to do."

Kit naturally agreed, seeing the same determined gleam in Carmen's eyes that she had seen when she tried to persuade Bette to go after Tina.

As Carmen left the booth, Shane was heading towards it, gathering even more courage when she heard Carmen's announcement about the slow love song. She figured it was fate. Carmen seemed to be on a mission, walking furiously. She almost walked right past Shane when Shane caught hold of her arm and spun her around.

"I think this is our dance, would you dance with me?" She said confidently, even though she was shaking inside.

Carmen was stunned but quickly recovered when she realized it was Shane. "Sure."

Bette and Tina watched as Shane and Carmen settled into a comfortable position. Bette wrapped her arms around Tina and said "I really hope they make it baby, now what do you say we get out there on the dancefloor? After all, we are crazy in love right?"

Tina laughed "Yeah, we're definitely crazy in love, let's go!"

_You by the light_

_Is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

Shane and Carmen are dancing, swaying slowly. There is a comfortable silence between them, both just drinking each other's features. It had been too long since they have last had a proper look at the other.

"Oh god, I can't believe I pushed her away. This woman is a gem."

"Oh I have missed her arms on my hips, she looks too thin though."

Shane then remembered what Bette had told her do so she suddenly blurted out "Carmen I love you."

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life._

Carmen's heart was bursting with love for the woman in her arms. She was a little shocked by Shane's sudden confession; Shane really had made the first move! Then she noticed that Shane looked scared, and she realized that Shane was afraid of her reaction.

She hurriedly assured her "Shane, I'm so in love with you. I just never thought I would hear you say that again."

_This could be good_

_It's already better than last_

_And nothing's worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try_

Shane was utterly relieved but Carmen wasn't done "Shane, I love you. I really do. But I need you to promise me you'll never pull away from me like that again. Do you know I spent the few weeks after wondering where I went wrong? I doubted myself. And I'm a fairly confident person, I don't like how I am without you. I never want to go down that path again. Can you do that?"

Shane said "Carmen, I'm so sorry for doing that you. I know I have a long way to go. I need to build up my confidence in being able to have long lasting stable emotionally-committed relationships. I cannot promise. But I will try my hardest, because I love you."

_You said it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only_

Carmen smiled, really smiled for the first time in as many weeks. And Shane's heart filled again, just seeing this beautiful creature smile. She knew she had made the right decision.

"Oh Shane, I love you so much. We're going to be so good together, let's give Bette and Tina a run for their money alright?" Carmen said jokingly.

Shane laughed, loving how playful Carmen was.

Just then, Carmen began to sing along with the song, looking deep into Shane's eyes.

_I only said it cause I mean it_

_I only mean cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

Shane wrapped her arms tightly around Carmen, vowing to never let her go again. Carmen gladly lost herself in the hug, kissing Shane's shoulder tenderly.

Bette and Tina looked on as this couple reunited. Bette leaned in to kiss Tina passionately and said "Tina, I love you. I'll never let you go. Seeing love like this makes me cherish what we have even more."

Tina rubbed her nose against Bette's "Yeah, babe. We've been lucky, we got a second chance at true love again. I love you from here to the moon!"

Bette laughed "Oh yeah? Well, I love you from here to the moon and back! Hah!"

_You said it again my hearts in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time in the last time_

_In my only life_

Tina pouted then her face brightened as she said "My love for you is out of this galaxy! Hah, I won!"

Bette wrinkled her forehead as she thought of a comeback but finally she decided that seeing Tina this happy was losing one battle for. After all, she was gaining so much more. As she acknowledged her loss, and watched Tina's face light up, she concluded that she was a smart woman who chose her battles well, Tina would never know how much she really loved her, but she was going to try everyday to show her.

And Tina watched the various emotions play out across Bette's flawless face; she thought to herself "Oh Bette, you think I don't know what you're thinking? I love you so much and I love how much you love me. The old Bette Porter would have seduced me into bed by now, but the new you is letting me set the pace. And I can't wait anymore; I'm going to up the ante soon!"

**A/N: Just in case you didn't catch the title in the chapter, this beautiful song is Terrified by Katherine McPhee. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

It was early on Monday morning, after spending Sunday having a BBQ with the gang celebrating Shane and Carmen's reunion, both Bette and Tina were exhausted. However, Bette still had work, so she dragged herself out of her warm nice bed that had a warm nice cuddly Tina in it and headed to the bathroom. There, she showered, got dressed and prepared for the day ahead as quietly as possible. Before she left, she planted a soft kiss on Tina's nose, causing Tina to wrinkle her nose and roll over in bed.

"So darn cute," thought Bette with a sigh. She then turned away and left the house.

About one hour later, Tina woke up with the sudden realization that she was alone in bed. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered that it was Monday, that Bette had to go to work. She flopped back down onto the bed and buried her nose in Bette's pillow, trying to absorb Bette's scent, to make it a permanent part of her.

"If only I could bottle her scent, I would make a fortune; it's the smell of pure sexiness!" Tina thought dreamily.

As Tina forced herself out of bed, she looked down at the mess of pillows and sheets and sighed "Still the same old Bette, as usual she didn't leave me a note. Oh well, what did I expect? She's changed for the better, but some things just don't change I guess!"

With that thought, Tina walked into the bathroom and straight into the shower, hoping to wash off her sleepiness. When she finished, she stepped out of the shower and looked up at the mirror, letting out a loud gasp.

There in the mirror were little red paper hearts with crazy lines like

"I hate to get out of bed but if I don't, Franklin will have my head."

"I love you for eternity, sorry that I'm stuck at the CAC."

"I'll miss you but I promise to come home and kiss you."

Tina stood there, running her fingers over each and every one of those hearts, tears threatening to cloud her vision.

"Oh! How could I doubt her? This is the best type of note she could ever leave me, so romantic and so old-school. It just makes me feel so loved. Bette Porter, I've fallen head over heels in love with you all over again. And I'm going to reciprocate that tonight, just you wait, I'm going to surprise you with a romantic dinner and then I'm going to make love to you over and over and over again."

As Tina changed into shorts and a tank top, she quickly mapped out her plan for that evening. She then had her breakfast and started cleaning the house.

Several hours later, the house was cleaned from front to back and top to bottom, Tina then went searching for Bette's hidden supplies of "Romantic Nights In". She knew that Bette kept a secret stash of candles and rose petals somewhere for nights when she wanted to romance Tina or surprise her. After some intense searching, she found it.

****Several Hours Later****

Bette had had a long day at work, after spending a whole weekend with Tina; she did not deal very well with being back at work. She was just looking forward to spending time with Tina, holding her and basking in the glory of being close to her.

When she stepped into the house, the first thing she smelt was food. Glorious food. Bette sniffed harder and finally the reality of what it was hit her.

"LASAGNA!" Bette said in obvious delight as she headed into the kitchen.

She then stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight of Tina in a pantsuit ensemble. Tina looking all alpha-businesswoman always turned her on.

"Sit down Ms Porter, I believe we have a business arrangement to discuss" Tina said with a wicked smile on her face.

Bette sat down obediently, staring intently at Tina, drinking in her beauty. "What deal would that be Ms Kennard?"

"Well, your great performance over the past few days has been noted. And the management of this household would like to reward you, with a good meal and other privileges." Tina said, pouring on her Southern accent.

Bette's eyes widened, was Tina saying what she thought she was saying? She prayed silently that it was so, because she was so darn hot for Tina.

Tina acknowledged the question in Bette's eyes, "Eat first Ms Porter, you'll find out sooner or later."

Bette resigned herself to eating, knowing that Tina was in charge tonight. After all, she had promised Tina that they would resume their sexual activity only when Tina was ready. She would follow Tina's pace, and not pressure her at all.

Tina watched Bette eating, marveling at how much Bette had really changed. The old Bette would have pressed her further, wanting to know exactly what was going on. The old Bette would have taken charge and just seduced her, but this was the new Bette, and she was falling in love so hard all over again.

Bette looked up from her devouring of the lasagna "What are you thinking? This lasagna is amazing by the way, I really missed it."

"I was thinking of what you did this morning. I really really appreciate the gesture Bette, and I promise you your efforts won't be taken for granted. And I really want to let you know that although I thought it was impossible, but you are way more beautiful and amazing than before, and I am deeper in love with you than ever before."

Bette's eyes shone with tears "Tina, baby, I took you for granted so much last time and I will never do that again. I will always cherish you and love you. I've never fallen out of love with you and I never will. On another note, here I am stuffing my face with lasagna and yet you still say I'm beautiful? You're the beauty queen here Kennard!"

Tina laughed; this was another side of the new Bette that she loved. Bette was more open about her feelings and more willing to let the playful and humorous side of her erupt from time to time. This was how it was during the early stages of their relationship and she had missed this side of Bette.

Tina stood up, "You might want to turn around babe, not too sure how you feel about missing the show."

Bette turned with a quizzical look on her face "What show?"

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

Tina had started the stereo and as Bette listened intently to the lyrics, Tina started her own stripshow for Bette. First Tina unbuttoned her jacket, sexily slipping it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Bette was fixated on Tina, getting hotter and hotter. She had gone so long without sex that this seemed like a dream come true. What made it better was that the object of that dream was Tina.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Tina was wearing a tank top inside, when the jacket dropped; all Bette could focus on was Tina's smooth creamy shoulders.

Tina turned around, giving Bette a fantastic view of her back. Bette wanted to get up and run her hands all over Tina's body. Tina however, knew Bette all too well, she looked back over her shoulder with a come-hither look, but her eyes warned Bette not to make a single move until she said so.

Tina ran her hands down her sides, up and down her legs, bending down to reach her ankles, giving Bette the best view of her ass.

_Girl,_

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._

_But when you move like that,_

_It's hard to breathe._

_I never thought that it could be like this,_

_But I was wrong._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

Tina then unbuttoned her pants, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops, sliding it down over her hips. She then slowly wriggled her delicious ass from side to side as she slowly, sexily, engineered the descent of her pants down her legs.

Bette's eyes grew wider and wider and her mouth slowly dropped open as she got the first glimpse of Tina's siren red thong. As she got the full view of Tina's ass cheeks, she let out an involuntary moan.

That sensual sound sent tingles straight to Tina's core.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Tina then decided to up the stakes. She ripped her tank top down the front. Bette squirmed in her chair, a gasp escaping her mouth. Tina was wearing a red bra that had half cups, which were dangerously low, almost exposing her nipples which were straining against its restraint.

Bette's intense gaze traveled from Tina's flushed face down her tantalizing neck, to the swell of her breasts down her taut stomach to her sexy-as-sin legs. And back up to that intimate vee between her legs, Bette's own heaven on earth.

Tina was getting turned on by Bette's inspection of her body, she was fit and she knew it. She briefly wondered whether sex with Bette would be even better than before, but that thought was lost as Bette let out a growl.

"God, Tina, you're so damn sexy. Please please please can I touch you?"

_Can't explain it,_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_

_I can hardly stand the thrill._

"Not yet babe, tonight is all about you, me rewarding you for being so patient and so wonderful and loving this whole week."

Tina then walked over and smirked as she saw Bette's legs part involuntarily.

She placed one leg on the chair, running her hands up and down it, smoothing it over. Bette's eyes followed her every move, her breathing getting audibly heavier.

Tina moved her foot up and down Bette's thigh, deliberately skipping Bette's crotch, enjoying the teasing. She knew she was driving Bette crazy, and she wondered how much further she could push Bette.

Suddenly, Tina pressed her toe hard against Bette's center, causing Bette to let out a low moan.

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

"Oh God, TINA. Please don't tease me anymore. Please let me touch you."

Tina retracted her foot, saying in a solemn voice. "Alright, I think that's all for tonight. See you in bed."

She then turned on her heel and walked off towards their bedroom in all her glory.

Bette sat there, stunned.

"What the heck was that? Does she want me or not? She can't play me like that! Oh Tina Kennard, you big Southern tease. That's it, I'm coming to get you whether you want it or not!"

Bette got up and stripped off as she walked to their bedroom door.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

The sight inside took her breath away – Tina, naked, lying on her side in the middle of their bed, surrounded by red rose petals which set off nicely against her skin which was lit by the glow of the candles placed strategically around the room.

"Why, what took you so long Ms Porter? Do you like what you see?"

Bette growled "You bet I like what I see, Ms Kennard, this has gone on far too long, I'm gonna take charge here. NOW."

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Bette then moved to the bed, lowering herself down over Tina, giving Tina a fiery kiss.

"Tina, baby, I love you so much. Let me show you how much?"

"Bette, you don't even need to ask, here is the 365-days a year annual pass to the wonderland that is Tina Kennard's body" Tina muttered as she locked lips with the brunette.

Bette chuckled before she pinned Tina's hands down, dominating the kiss as they slipped into the sweet oblivion of passion and love.

**A/N: Song was Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney. And before you ask why I'm a big tease, let's bear in mind that I wrote this..while I was barely of age, and by that I mean I turned legal mere months after I finished the story (And before you ask, I'm definitely _definitely_ more than legal now hahaha). Soooooo..yeah just draw your own conclusions there as to why I was a "tease" yeah? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

*Thump*

"Ouch, goddamnit!" Bette cursed silently as she fell off the bed with a bump. She got up, rubbing her bruised dignity.

"Oh god, it's 2am in the morning and now in addition to being sore all over, I've got a bruise on my ass." Bette groused.

"Well at least I'm sore for all the right reasons!" Bette's smirked, running her eyes over Tina's naked body, half covered by the sheet.

In the moonlight, Tina's pale skin was made more silvery, giving her a kind of ethereal beauty. Tina was obviously exhausted from their lovemaking, giving cute little snores.

Bette's mind replayed their lovemaking, from the sweet and slow to the fast and passionate, they had reconnected every inch of their bodies.

"Yes," Bette thought, "we are truly as one now, body heart and mind".

Bette had settled in the chair in the corner of their room, in front of their dresser. She sat there, looking at Tina, enjoying this quiet time when she was able to observe her lover at her most peaceful, most natural state.

Her mind flashed back to the events that had led to this day.

_Across the miles_

_It's funny to me_

_How far you are but now how_

_Near you seem to be _

"2 weeks, she was 2 weeks away from marrying Henry. The day she stepped into The Planet, my heart soared, but the saying about how the higher your hopes, the harder you fall is so true. She was so beautiful, big smile on her face. But god, how my heart was broken into so many pieces when she announced her engagement, that smile was for him. It was all I could do not to go and throw myself in front of a car right outside the café. And yet here I am now, in the same bedroom as Tina, in a position I never thought I would be again. Satisfied and sore all over due the ministrations of one Ms Tina Kennard!"

_I could talk all night_

_Just to hear you breathe_

_I could spend my life_

_Just living this dream_

_You're all I'll ever need_

"Oh baby, I loved all the talks we had last week, whether it was the ones during breakfast, after lunch, before we slept, in the middle of the night, they were all beautiful. We cleared up so many misunderstandings between us. Who knew that all we needed was communication? Well, I'm definitely going to try harder this time. I'll never let you go Tina, I need you too badly. After tonight, after the first night you came back, when we slept together in this very bed, just holding each other, I knew I could never let you out of my bed, out of my life again."

_You give me strength_

_You give me hope_

_You give me someone to love someone to hold_

Bette watched as Tina rolled over in bed, reaching out and hugging Bette's pillow. She looked on as Tina held onto it for a while, burying her nose in it. She silently counted "1,2,3,4.." Sure enough, before she said 5, Tina had wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed the pillow away. Bette chuckled silently as she got up and laid on the bed, taking Tina's hands and wrapping it around her, knowing that Tina had been searching for her, even in her sleep.

_When I'm in your arms_

_I need you to know_

_I've never been_

_I've never been this close _

Bette pulled Tina's arms tighter around herself, wriggling deeper into Tina's warm embrace. She sighed, although Tina was asleep, she could still feel the love seeping through the embrace and pouring into her heart, filling it.

_With all the lovers_

_I used to know_

_I kept my distance I never let go _

"The countless numbers of faces I've forgotten, the countless numbers of beds I've left, and the countless numbers of hearts I've broken. Bette Porter – Lesbian Legend, as Alice loves to constantly remind me. I never let anyone in my heart, I was so afraid of it being broken, of being betrayed. I had put up so many walls, and yet, behind it, I was so lonely."

_But in your arms I know I'm safe_

_'Cause I've never been held_

_And I've never been kissed in this way_

_You're all I'll ever need_

_You're all I'll ever need _

As Bette felt Tina's warm breath on her neck, she smiled contentedly.

"The first time I saw you though, even without me knowing it, you had breached all my defenses. The first time we kissed, I knew yours were the only lips I needed for the rest of my life. And when you hold me, I feel as if the world could collapse around me and I would still be ok. Even when I had a bad day, all you had to do was give me a hug and everything would be fine. All my fears and troubles would melt away; all that was left was your love. That's what I missed most when we were apart, the way we could just take each other's worries away with just a simple embrace."

_Close enough to see it's true_

_Close enough to trust in you_

_Closer now than any words can say _

"We've both changed so much, learnt to speak out when we're dissatisfied, learnt to voice out our feelings. That in particular applies to me. And our relationship is better than before, tonight when Tina was carrying out her grand plan, it was like I just needed to look into her eyes and I would understand, no words were needed."

_And when, when I'm in your arms,_

_I need you to know I've never been_

_I've never been this close_

"Tina… Don't let go of me because I'll never let go of you, I love you so much baby and this time we're gonna last till the end of time."

Bette yawned, she craned her neck trying to see the clock which was on Tina's side of the bed. 3:45AM.

_You give me strength_

_You give me hope_

_You give me someone to love someone to hold _

Bette put her hand on Tina's shoulder and gently pushed her, coaxing her to turn over. Tina rolled over, muttering incoherently to herself. Bette then spooned Tina, holding her tightly, trying to convey her love through her embrace to Tina.

_When I'm in your arms_

_I need you to know_

_I've never been_

_I've never been_

_I've never been_

_I've never been this close _

Bette planted a soft kiss on Tina's back, before falling back down onto her pillow, entering dreamland almost immediately.

There they were, two perfect bodies entwined together, one black one white, one yin one yang, destined to be like that forever, or at least till they woke up the next day!

**A/N: I'm sure most of you recognise this song but those who don't..it's Close by Westlife. Though they've disbanded, they'll always have a special place in my heart! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

"Oh god, it's morning already?" Bette groused as she got up and switched off her alarm.

"Tina, Tina, get up, it's time to get ready for work. You're starting at the Center again today right?" Bette said as she shook Tina's shoulder, coaxing her out off bed.

"Hmm, urgh, yeah. Oh god, Bette, I'm sore in unheard-of places." Tina said.

Bette chuckled, giving Tina a light kiss "Baby, so am I, but last night was worth the pain, wasn't it? Now if you hurry, maybe we can share a shower and I can probe the extent of the damage".

Tina's eyes glazed over with lust as she quickly followed Bette into the bathroom.

After a rather satisfying morning wake-up shower, both Bette and Tina left for work.

***Slightly after lunch***

James cringed as he heard heated voices coming from Bette's office, Franklin had been in there for quite a while now and that never did anything to help Bette's temper. He wondered how far Franklin planned to push Bette this time.

"Frankly Franklin, I don't fucking give a damn what your opinion of this is, you're just a board member with an interest in art. And you want to give me your "expert" opinion on how the art should be displayed? You want to argue with me over my choice of exhibition layout? Why should I even be entertaining you here?" Bette said, seething with rage.

"Bette! Your behavior is disrespectful and preposterous! I'm a board member, I have some say in the shows and you know that. I've been at the CAC longer than you have and I know what our target audience likes!" Franklin blustered.

"Well, in my book, respect deserves to be earned, not given. And you certainly have not earned it in my eyes. You may have some say in the shows, but I have the final decision as the director of the show. Also, in case you don't remember, your fellow board members told me when I first entered the CAC that they needed me to boost the audience numbers, numbers which were dropping rapidly. If our target audience liked what they were seeing, would they be staying away Franklin? If they liked what you were doing would they have stopped coming? And in case you don't remember, the first show I did at the CAC brought in phenomenal numbers, numbers larger than anything the CAC has ever seen. So for god's sake just let me do my job!" Bette shot back.

"That's ridiculous, are you saying that what I did at the CAC drove people away? I will not tolerate that kind of insult. We were, erm, just going through a slump that's all. As for the phenomenal numbers that you talked about, it was just the lure of novelty. My method is the tried and tested one, this Provocations exhibition is going to turn even more people away. It's too bold, too daring. People's tastes will be offended and what will the CAC do then? I can't let you do it Bette, I'm going to ask the board members to reconsider and if you really insist on getting your way then I'll do my best to ask the sponsors to drop their funding."

Bette was shocked at Franklin's vitriolic speech. How much more of this could she take? She had already sucked up so much of his bullshit, in fact, her mood swings as a result of being in close proximity to this asshole was partly the reason for Tina leaving the first time round. She could not risk that again.

Bette took a deep breath, and then looked straight into Franklin's eyes saying coolly "My dear Franklin, I don't give a damn about what you think or what you plan to do. I would stay and engage you in a battle of wits, but it's against my morals to fight against someone who is unequipped. Oh and just in case you still don't get it, I'm resigning. Good luck putting a show together in 2 weeks."

With that, Bette turned and stalked out of what used to be her office, as she walked past James's desk, she paused and said "James, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me in the time I've been here. By the way, I just quit. I've been toying with the idea of setting up my own gallery; I hope that you'll join me if possible."

"Most definitely Bette, just say the word. Don't take too long, if not Franklin would have driven me nuts too!" James joked.

Bette laughed "Yeah, I'll try my best. Have to talk to Tina first though, but I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Erm, I really don't want to go back in there so could you please pack up my stuff and FedEx it to me? Thanks so much."

James agreed and promised to send it as soon as he could. Bette thanked him profusely and left the building.

As she sat in her car, she just let the emotions of the past 30 minutes wash off her.

"Oh my god, I just quit. What are we going to do now? Well, at least we have quite a bit of savings. I think I'll just spend this time with Tina, enjoy it as much as I can. Hmm... speaking of Tina, should I just take a gamble and do it now? It seems a little out of left field but should I just give it a shot?"

***Several hours later***

Tina had just reached home after spending a fulfilling day at the Center. Oscar and the rest of the staff had been glad to see her again and she always loved to see the children there. She had planned to come home and cook dinner for Bette, but was shocked to find Bette's car in the driveway already. She hurried into the house wondering what could have made Bette return home so early.

As she entered the house and dropped her keys on the coffee table, she noticed her iPod. It was lying on the table with a post-it attached to it. It read "Baby, just sit down for a moment and enjoy this song. All you need to do is close your eyes and press play."

Tina smiled, thinking that Bette had something up her sleeve. Her curiosity was piqued and she obediently followed Bette's instructions.

As she closed her eyes, the music started.

_You're there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you would not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

Tina's heart was racing, was this song saying what she thought it was saying?

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

Tina's eyes were pooling with tears, she could feel Bette's love for her pouring through this song.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_When I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_So whenever you get there_

_Just reach out for me_

_I'll never let you down my love_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear _

As the song ended, Tina brought her hands up to wipe the tears that were streaming down her cheeks before opening her eyes to one Bette Porter. A Bette Porter that was on bended knee, holding a bouquet of roses. Tina took the roses, burying her nose in them, taking in what was one of her most beloved scents. Then her nose hit something, she pulled away, trying to see what it was.

A ring. A gorgeous tri-band ring with a flawless diamond on it. Tina sat there, stunned. Bette seized the chance, took the ring from the bouquet and quickly said "Tina, I love you so much and there's so much I have to tell you, to share with you. And I want to take the rest of my life to do that, I think we know that this time we're going to be better than before. We've both changed and I hope that you love this new and improved Bette Porter enough to marry her? Tina, baby, basically what I'm saying is, will you marry me?"

Tina carefully placed the roses on the sofa, before cupping Bette's cheeks with her hands saying "Bette Porter, I love you so much and yes, yes I really really want to marry you."

This time it was Bette's turn to cry, Tina wiped her tears lovingly and kissed her.

"Aw baby, don't cry, you should be happy! Are we going to tell the girls?"

Bette kissed Tina again, deeper this time.

"These are tears of joy, I know it was irrational but there was this little part of me that was afraid that you would reject me like the last time."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry, that rejection really hurt you didn't it? I wish I had known better then, but doesn't it make this time seem even more symbolic and important?" Tina apologized.

"Yeah, it does. Tina, I have something to tell you, promise me you won't get mad." Seeing Tina nod her head in agreement, Bette continued "I told Franklin to stuff it today and I erm, tendered my resignation."

"What?! Wow that took longer than I thought!" Tina blurted out in amazement.

Bette was taken aback "Huh? You were expecting this? But I thought…"

"You thought I would be angry with you like the last time? Oh Bette, I know how much shit you were getting at the CAC and I wondered how long more you would be able to ignore it. I know you aren't happy there and although I know this presents us with more problems later but it's ok, we'll get past them." Tina explained her reaction.

Bette hugged Tina, kissing her cheek tenderly "You know me so well baby, what would I do without you? Well, actually, I was thinking of opening up my own gallery again. Would you be alright with that?"

Tina thought for a while before replying "Yes, yes I am. You were really good at your job and you were a lot happier. You had more flexible hours and although I know it's gonna be hard in the beginning, we'll support each other and make it through."

Bette hugged Tina even harder "I love you so much Tina, I'll do my best to ensure we have a great life together. We should probably tell the girls, but right now all I want to do is ravish you."

Instantly, Tina was on fire. She leaned into Bette and whispered into Bette's ear "How about we go to The Planet tomorrow night, I'm sure all the girls will be there. In the meantime, Ms Porter, shall we adjourn this to the bedroom?"

Bette stood up and headed towards their bedroom "First one there gets the choice of being top or bottom!"

Tina started running, shouting to her "As if you're gonna get a choice either way! You're putty in my hands Bette!"

**A/N: Song is This I Swear by Nick Lachey. Also, a big HELLO! to all those following this story, I really didn't expect anything when I started uploading my stories onto this site, especially given how long ago the L Word ended and the fact that this story has been uploaded on other sites that I started writing on. I appreciate every single one of you, thank you so much! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is Art of Love by Jordin Sparks and Guy Sebastian, it would help if you had an idea of what it sounded like, especially since it's a duet! So go to .com(slash)watch?v=n75lnqmcQrM and check it out! It's a lovely song :)**

It was about 3pm in the afternoon; Bette was in the kitchen trying to put together a meal. Kit had called and asked if they could gather at Bette and Tina's house to try out Kit's new karaoke machine. Kit wanted them to test run it, before she made it a permanent fixture at The Planet. Naturally, Bette and Tina agreed, they had wanted to tell the girls about their engagement anyway!

However, the kitchen was not cooperating with Bette, her nerves grew increasingly frazzled as the day wore on. When Tina stepped through the door, she could hear Bette cursing at the frying pan "Come on! What do I have to do to get you to cook things properly? Goddamnit, I rather deal with that prig Franklin and that's saying a lot!"

Tina held back her laughter and went to rescue her lover.

"Babe, what's going on?" Tina asked, popping her head into the kitchen.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to prepare a meal and yet the kitchen chooses this time to go on strike. Fucking hell!" Bette snapped.

Tina was slightly hurt that Bette had snapped at her, but she knew Bette didn't mean it. As she watched Bette stand at the stove, seething with rage, she quietly said "Bette, come here."

Upon hearing those 2 words, Bette's anger disappeared. She walked over to Tina and said with a contrite tone "Tina, baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chewed your head off. You didn't deserve to be the target of my frustration."

Tina hugged Bette tightly, feeling Bette collapse into her "It's ok babe, I know it must have felt weird for you to not go to work today. You already feel like you've lost some autonomy, and now you couldn't get the kitchen to cooperate. It's ok to lose control babe. But I forbid you to feel useless alright?"

Bette sniffled "I really just wanted to help with something, I feel so unproductive sitting at home all day long, just waiting for you to come back. I finally understand how you felt when you quit your job the first time round. God, I'm so sorry Tina."

Tina planted a kiss on Bette's forehead, saying "It's ok Bette, I realized I should have stood up for myself as well. Don't worry, I'll teach you to cook alright? Now come on, you can help me with the preparation of the ingredients."

3 hours later, the gang lay around the living room in various states of satisfaction.

"Oh god, Tina, that dinner was heavenly. The Portobello mushrooms with butter and garlic were the best." Alice moaned.

"No way, the salmon with lemon and pepper was way better!" Dana countered.

Tina laughed, "Thanks so much everyone, just for the record, Bette thought of the dishes and she chopped and prepared everything, all I had to do was to throw them into the pan."

Bette wrapped an arm around Tina's waist, leaning in to give Tina a peck "Thanks baby."

"Alright alright, are you girls ready to karaoke? It's all hooked up." Kit asked excitedly.

Alice whooped "Oh yeah, I'm ready. Just you all wait; I'm the real rock star here!"

Bette muttered to Tina "Baby, where did we keep the ear plugs, we might need them?"

Tina laughed, swatting Bette "Bette! Give her a chance. Anyway, how do you think we should tell them?"

Bette smiled her Porter smile "Follow my cue babe. I've got a plan."

And so, after Alice and Dana's hilarious duet on Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl, where Dana kept trying to dodge Alice's attempts to kiss her, Carmen's tribute to Shane with God-Des and She's Lick It which actually made Shane blush, Kit's amazing rendition of Corrine Bailey Rae's Put Your Records On, Bette took the mic.

Bette chose the song Art Of Love by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks, it was a lovely duet and one of Tina's favourite songs. She gestured for Tina to join her.

Tina got up and took the other mic, facing Bette. She loved that this was the way Bette had chosen to tell their friends about their engagement.

As the music started, Bette said to their friends "Hey guys, we had an ulterior motive for wanting you all over today, we've got something to tell all of you. Enjoy this song first though; it's kindof a lead in to the announcement."

**[T: Tina  
B: Bette  
TB: Both  
(): Background]**

_B:_ _Heeey, Hee-eah, Heeey_

_T: Hey, hey, yeah_

_B: Ooh, yeah_

_B: I'm saying sorry in advance_

_Cause this won't always go to plan_

_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted_

_It's in our nature to forget what matters, yeah_

The gang sat there in rapture, Kit especially was surprised "Wow, looks like the singing gene must come from Melvin, cos baby sis is really good!"

_T: And when the going is getting tough_

_And we're all about giving up_

_Things that we never thought we'd say_

_Gonna say 'em_

_Things that we never thought we'd play_

_Gonna play 'em_

Shane looked at Carmen and thought to herself "Gosh, this song is so true. I mean, I told Carmen I didn't want her and I pushed her away. Just like how Tina went back to men, that was one thing we never expected from her."

_B: It ain't perfect_

_T: (Perfect)_

_B: But it's worth it_

_T: (Worth it)_

_B: And it's always getting better  
_

_T: It's gonna take some  
_

_B: (Take some)  
_

_T: Time to get it right_

_T: Cause I'm still learning the art of Love_

_I'm still trying to not mess up_

_TB: So whenever I stumble_

_Let me know, oh-oh-oh_

_T: You need to spell it out_

_B: You need to spell it out_

_T: You need to spell it out_

_B: You need to spell it out for me_

_TB: Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the art of Love_

The gang really were spellbound, the chemistry between Bette and Tina was sizzling. It was like they were singing to each other only and no one else existed.

_B: Heeey, Heeey, Hee-eah_

_T: Hey, hey, yeah_

_B: If I forget to get the door_

_T: (Get the door)_

_B: Remind you that you're beautiful_

_I know my detail requires more attention_

_If I ever hurt you, it's not my intention_

Alice smiled, she knew this was in reference to all those times that Tina had complained about Bette not finding her desirable. How could anyone not see that Bette desired, no scratch that, craved Tina all the time?

_T: Cause we're gonna make  
_

_B: (Gonna make)_

_T: Our mistakes  
_

_B: (Our mistakes)  
_

_TB: Find out how much a heart can take  
_

_T: But I know that  
_

_B: (I know that)  
_

_T: You got my back  
_

_B: (You got my back)  
_

_T: And baby I got yours_

Bette was standing in front of Tina, she lifted her hand in a high-5 position.

Tina reciprocated, tightly interlacing her fingers with Bette's.

_TB: Cause I'm still learning the art of Love_

_I'm still trying to not mess up_

_So whenever I stumble_

_Let me know, oh-oh-oh_

_B: You need to spell it out_

_T: You need to spell it out_

_B: You need to spell it out_

_TB: You need to spell it out for me_

_Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the art of Love_

Tina leaned into Bette, resting their foreheads together.

The whole gang was smiling, Tina and Bette were basically singing to each other at this point, completely oblivious to their enraptured audience. You could literally feel the love emanating from those two!

_T: Sometimes I'm gonna miss_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_B: I'm learning how to give_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_T: I'm not giving up_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_B: I'm learning how to love_

_T: Learning how to love_

Bette was thinking "Oh Tina, I hope you're really listening to the lyrics. I really am trying to learn how to open up and give more of myself."

Tina caught Bette's eye and immediately, just as before, they spoke volumes to her "Bette, I do know that. I won't give up that easily alright?"

_TB: Cause I'm still learning the art of Love  
_

_T: (Yeah)  
_

_B: (The art of Love)  
_

_T: I'm still trying to not mess up  
_

_TB: So whenever I stumble  
_

_Let me know  
_

_T: (Let me know, let me know, let me know)  
_

_TB: Oh-oh-oh_

_TB: You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out for me_

_Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the art of Love_

_B: The art of Love_

_T: (Still learning)_

_B: The art of Love_

_T: (Still learning)_

_B: The art of Love_

_T: (Still learning)_

_B: I'm still trying to learn_

_The art of Love_

Tina and Bette turned to face their awed audience, wrapping an arm around each other's waist, they belted out the last verse.

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_B: Heeeey  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_I'm still learning  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_B: Heeeey  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_I'm gonna get it wrong sometimes  
_

_cause I'm learning  
_

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_B: Heeeey  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_B: Oooh  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_T: (Still learning)  
_

_T: Heeeey  
_

_B: Still learning  
_

_TB: art of Love  
_

_T: The art  
_

_The art  
_

_TB: The art Of Love _

As they finished, they caught their breath, before leaning in to kiss the other.

At this time, the gang finally found their voices, and Alice piped in "Hey! Get a room you two! Now what's the big announcement?"

Bette and Tina broke apart, with silly grins on their faces. Bette looked at Tina, silently asking if her if they were going to do it together.

Tina responded by taking Bette's hand and saying proudly "Guys, we're engaged!"

There was utter silence in the room, and Bette was beginning to wonder whether the gang was supportive of them. She started rambling in a bid to convince them "Guys, we really have changed, we're not going to break this time. I'll never ever do anything to hurt Tina….."

Before Bette could finish, the gang had swooped down on them, enveloping them in huge hugs. There were squeals of joy courtesy of Alice, loads of advice from Kit and just general glee in the air.

Tina then put her hand up "Woah slow down guys, there's something I wanna say. The last time Bette and I were together, we felt pressured not to break up, not to screw up. You all put us on a pedestal and that didn't help. As the song says, it's not perfect and we are still learning the art of love. So, please don't think too highly of us, it doesn't help at all."

Shane spoke up "I was definitely guilty of that, I'm sorry Tina, and you too Bette. I think I speak for all of us when I say we won't put any pressure on you anymore."

Bette thanked Shane and as soon as that moment was over, the party was on once again.

**1 hour later**

"Well that's the last of their drunken asses." Bette said.

Tina concurred "I love them but seriously, good riddance. I've been wanting you to myself all night."

Bette leaned in for a kiss "I love you baby, so much. I can't believe we're going to get married."

Tina cupped Bette's cheeks with her hands "You better believe it babe, it's gonna happen real soon!"

She then moved close to Bette's ear and licked slowly up the outer shell "Now I know we're still learning the art of love, but I think I've perfected the art of _making_ love to one Bette Porter. Shall we test my claim?"

Bette shuddered, feeling desire coursing through her whole body as she murmured "As many times as it takes baby, as many times as it takes."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this one because I certainly did! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1**

It had been a busy 2 weeks for Bette, which Tina was secretly grateful for, she was afraid that Bette would go stir crazy sitting at home all day while she was at work.

Luckily for her, Bette was working hard at opening up her own gallery again. Bette had had a smooth journey so far - she had secured a space, hired James to help her (totally tripping the CAC up again) and best of all, Peggy Peabody had made a re-appearance.

Tina smiled to herself as she thought of the first time she heard Bette talk about Peggy – Crazy, batty as hell, richer than the top 10 richest men in the USA and an absolute art fanatic. Peggy had come into Bette's life when she was younger, recognizing Bette's talent and helping her when Bette first started out. However, due to her daughter's various issues, Peggy retreated from the world and went into seclusion to try and help her daughter. Bette had a few years later, joined the CAC. Now, Peggy was back and willing to help finance Bette's gallery, she was even providing the first exhibition, which was a collection of the works she had amassed over the years.

Bette had introduced Tina to Peggy earlier that week, and Tina immediately was drawn to her. Yes, she really was eccentric like no other, but she had a generous heart of gold and was rather motherly. She obviously had a soft spot for Bette and that alone elevated her in Tina's eyes. Upon hearing that the two were engaged, she decided to expedite the opening of the gallery so that Bette and Tina would have a stable income before their wedding and she offered the use of her house for their bridal shower/combined hen party.

Peggy's excitement was way too contagious and so naturally, they accepted the offer. Alice, Carmen and Kit were happily planning the bridal shower, ignoring Bette and Tina's warning not to take things too overboard. Shane however, promised to tone down as much of it as she could.

Tina then turned her thoughts to the opening of the gallery. What a day! Bette had been all over the place before the opening, she had even gone ahead to the gallery to do the last minute checks and when Tina had arrived, she bore witness to Bette's nerves out in full force. However, Bette took one look at Tina and her tirade aimed at the caterers ended.

Tina smirked to herself, "Oh yeah, I knocked her off her feet alright!" Tina had gone shopping for a new gown and she ended up wearing a figure-hugging tight LBD, which was different from the elegant gowns that she normally wore but it achieved the desired effect – Bette Porter was speechless and had lost her train of thought. The rest of the day had went smoothly, Bette was elated that her opening day numbers had far surpassed any numbers that she had achieved while at the CAC and was glad that most of the people who had turned up had agreed to support her next real show as well.

Tina thought "So far so good, I can't believe we only have 2 more weeks till our wedding. And today's the bridal shower already! Gosh, time really does fly by when you're enjoying yourself."

Just then, Bette's voice intruded her thoughts "Baby, we should go in and shower, we have to be at Peggy's really soon. If you really want to save time, maybe we should shower separately?"

Tina pouted "Do we really have to shower separately? Come on, that's going to raise our water bill. I promise I'll be good."

Bette visibly struggled "No, we can't babe. Peggy's a real stickler for punctuality and I don't want to get on her bad side so early into our partnership. And besides, let's try not to give Alice ammunition this early alright? Please baby, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Tina relented "Alright, but I warn you Bette, I'm so incredibly hot for you right now, you're gonna have a blazing fire to put out later."

Bette gulped, now she was on fire for Tina!

The two ladies then headed for the showers, desperately needing a cold one, in order to douse the flames a little, before they headed out for a night of fun, family and friends.

*****At Peggy's house*****

The party had been going strong for quite a while now, Peggy was as usual, on her way to becoming drunk, drinking shot after shot after shot. However the entertaining thing was that she was a funny drunk.

Alice knew this and happily took advantage of it, she had instigated a game of Truth Or Dare. She turned to Peggy who had chosen Truth and asked "Peggy, if you could be a stripper, what would you name yourself and what act would you do?"

Peggy laughed for a while and replied "Well, Alice, you seem to have hit the nail on the head, I've always thought of being a stripper! I would call myself Chicki and I would do a double act with someone called Ness, together we would be called ChickiNess, get it get it?" She then dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Bette and Tina, who weirdly enough were the two most sober ones there, looked at each other and shrugged, they sensed this was only the beginning of the spate of embarrassing moments for the night.

They were right.

Tina had chosen Dare, and at this, all the girls looked at each other. They exchanged knowing looks that had Tina worrying about whether this was pre-meditated. Carmen then happily said "Tina, your dare is in that room over there." as she pointed in the direction of a small bedroom on the 2nd floor. Tina arched an eyebrow but complied.

Bette was curious as to what the girls had in store for Tina and tried her best to tease it out of Alice, but Alice was not forthcoming for once. All this made Bette even more curious about what exactly is was, she knew it must be something really outrageous.

Just then, Bette was jerked out off her thoughts by wolf-whistles and cheering. She looked up and immediately went slack-jawed.

Tina was wearing a tight, cleavage-baring black one-piece swimsuit. Coupled with fishnet stockings, a bowtie and bunny ears. "Omg," thought Bette, "she's a playgirl bunny". Bette's eyes followed Tina's every move as Tina walked down the spiral staircase, getting hotter and hotter with Tina's every step.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,__  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.__  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,__  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.__  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why,_

Shane walked up behind Bette and nudged her, "Truth Or Dare?"

Bette just said the first thing that came to her mind "Dare, dare definitely dare," while still staring hard at Tina.

Shane laughed "Alright, I dare you to go dance with Tina." She then pushed Bette up, "Go on!"

Bette finally snapped out her haze, walking to Tina. "May I have this dance?"

Tina gladly accepted and together they twirled on to the dance floor

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,__  
The way that I want you tonight,__  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,__  
When I can't find the right words to say,__  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

Tina came close to Bette's ear and whispered "I hope you know how wet I am for you. Luckily this is a swimsuit, if not; I think I would have soaked it through already."

Bette's breath hitched in her throat and she was incapable of speech. Tina took advantage of the moment and turned around, grinding her butt into Bette's crotch. Bette quickly recovered and put her hands on Tina's hips, guiding her. She pressed closer to Tina, making Tina moan silently as she felt Bette's breasts mesh into her back.

"I love you so much baby, and you look so hot in that bunny suit."

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,__  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.__  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.__  
And the reasons they may change__  
But what I'm feeling stays the same._

"Well, believe me, I feel like fucking like one tonight."

Bette's mouth dropped as Alice took advantage of Bette's shock to cut in and have her turn with Tina.

Bette ended up next to Peggy and she choked as she heard Peggy say "Hmm, you guys are going home to fuck like bunnies tonight aren't you?"

Peggy chuckled and said "Don't try to deny it dear, you have that glint in your eyes. Try to keep it in your pants for now; I'll do my best to end this party early."

Bette blushed and turned to look at the dance floor where Tina was laughing at Alice's hilariously campy robotic dance moves. She felt a warmth spread over her, she wanted to do everything in her power to make Tina as happy as she was now.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,__  
The way that I want you tonight,__  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,__  
When I can't find the right words to say,__  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

Peggy saw the way Bette was looking at Tina, just drinking in the sight of her and said "You really love her don't you?"

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.__  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way._

Bette turned to look at Peggy and said "Yeah I do, so much so that sometimes I think my heart will burst with it all. I look at her and I'm not sure how I was ever lucky enough to be chosen by her. I'm not sure if she'll ever know how much I love her."

Peggy laughed "Well, Bette, look at her. That glow she has? That's the look of a woman who is loved. She knows, trust me, because it's the same way she loves you. You may not be able to tell her in words, but hey, there are other ways aren't there? Whether it's a song, a picture or even in your body language, take it from a lady who's been there and done that, she'll feel your love for her in other ways. Now go and take your woman home and show her you love her, leave the party to me. They're so drunk they won't realise anyway!"

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,__  
The way that I want you tonight,__  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,__  
When I can't find the right words to say,__  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

Bette made her way onto the 'dance floor' and grabbed Tina's hand, pulling her towards the hallway.

Tina was confused "Where are we going Bette?"

Bette gestured towards the door "We're going home to put that costume to good use! Now come on! Peggy will take care of everything so don't worry."

Tina grinned widely "Oh that's great babe, I thought I was going to have to kidnap you instead. What are our chances of not getting caught by the police? I have a feeling we're going to be breaking some speed barriers tonight."

Bette turned and stared at Tina for a second, before tightening her grip around Tina's wrist, starting to run for the door, practically dragging Tina with her.

Peggy watched them leave, chuckling to herself "Those two are in for a good night. Well, in all my life, I've never seen such true love, and I've seen plenty of things!"

With that musing, she turned back and went into the house, ready to chase the rest of the drunken gang to bed.

**A/N: The stripper name reference is to a brilliant fanfic author (and her equally brilliant partner) who as far as to my knowledge are not on this site. Am keeping the reference as it is anyway. Song's by Clay Aiken – The Way. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1.**

**A/N: **Actually didn't plan to write "smut" for this chapter but OH WELL, they wouldn't leave me alone until I did. That's what happens when you write for characters as hot as these two unfortunately. Forgive me for the poor quality of this though :| P.S. Song's by Jesse McCartney – Blow Your Mind.

_I've been watchin' you__  
__Can't believe just what I'm seeing_

Tina was wearing a tight, cleavage-baring black one-piece swimsuit. Coupled with fishnet stockings, a bowtie and bunny ears. "Omg," thought Bette, "she's a playgirl bunny". Bette's eyes followed Tina's every move as Tina walked down the spiral staircase, getting hotter and hotter with Tina's every step.

___You've been watching me__  
__Yea baby, better believe it__  
__If you wanna dance__  
__Here's your chance to make it right_

Tina took advantage of the moment and turned around, grinding her butt into Bette's crotch. Bette quickly recovered and put her hands on Tina's hips, guiding her. She pressed closer to Tina, making Tina moan silently as she felt Bette's breasts mesh into her back.

___If you want romance__  
__Baby I'll take you home tonight_

Bette made her way onto the 'dance floor' and grabbed Tina's hand, pulling her towards the hallway.

Tina was confused "Where are we going Bette?"

___Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I know exactly what you wanna hear__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__I'm gonna give it to ya_

Bette gestured towards the door "We're going home to put that costume to good use! Now come on! Peggy will take care of everything so don't worry."

All those memories flashed through Tina and Bette's mind as they made their way frantically to the car.

They got in, hastily buckled their seatbelts and quickly hit the highway.

Bette revved the engine and pushed the speedometer to just above the speed limit.

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight_

She glanced at Tina "God, T, you look so delicious in that bunny suit, you have no idea how much I wanna ravish you right now."

Tina looked at her "Well, why don't you?"

Bette gulped and tightened her grip on the steering wheel "No, no, we can't. I promise you, we'll get home in half the time. Please baby, just wait half an hour. We can do it."

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Imma keep ya by my side_

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind_

Tina smirked and leaned over and started flicking at Bette's ear lobe with her tongue "Come on babe, I'm feeling sooo horny for you now. It's alright, it's late so it's dark and there's hardly anyone on the highway, no one's gonna see us."

Bette shuddered "No, it's too dangerous, come on T, I want to get home safely."

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life_

Tina pouted "Fine, then I'll just have to do it myself."

Bette turned white "WHAT?!"

Tina didn't reply but instead started moaning.

Bette looked to the heavens and prayed silently for strength before chancing a look at Tina. Wrong move.

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh_

Tina's left hand was over her delectable breasts and was caressing herself, fingers tugging at her erect nipple that was clearly pushing against the swimsuit. Her right hand was making its way downwards towards her core.

Bette mentally tore herself away, looking at the road, tightening her grip on the wheel. "Come on Bette, just a while more. You can do this. Ignore Tina, ignore Tina's amazing moans, ignore Tina pleasuring herself" she thought to herself.

_Baby Imma make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_

Just then, Bette felt Tina brush against her. "What the…"

Tina was moving to the backseat, "T, what are you doing?"

"Enticing you to stop here and just take me."

_She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging_

_For a little more_

Tina had moved behind Bette's seat, in order to get into a better position. She snaked her hands round Bette's seat, unbuttoning Bette's pants.

Bette was panicking "T, what are you doing, we can't do this here! I don't wanna crash! T, come on.. UH!"

Bette's pleading was cut off when she felt Tina's fingers slide into her, instantly melting her mind.

_Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
Imma rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing_

"Oh Bette, you're so wet, so hot. Come on, let's just stop here." Tina said huskily.

Bette suddenly remembered where she was, and she squirmed against Tina, trying to get a grip on her feelings. Unfortunately, all that did was send more pleasure waves through her body, but Bette wasn't a Porter for nothing. She forced her eyes open and floored the accelerator. The force of the car's acceleration threw Tina back, which caused her fingers to leave Bette very abruptly. Bette let out an involuntary moan.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya_

Tina regained her balance and said to Bette "Oh that's how it's gonna be huh? Oh just you wait Porter."

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Imma keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind_

Tina proceeded to explain the things that she planned to do to Bette once they reached home.

"I'm going to throw you against the door, and take you right there. That'll be orgasm no. 1. Then when you're still recovering, I'll do you on the coffee table, taking you from the back. Orgasm no. 2 and that's only the beginning of the night."

It took every ounce of the legendary Bette Porter control not to stop the car in the middle of the highway and just pounce on Tina in the backseat.

She decided to try and distract Tina's attention, hoping that by doing so, she might be able to buy herself some time to get home. By the looks of it, they were going to make it home in about 10 minutes max.

"Tina, keep talking like that, and I'll crash the car and we'll never make it home. We'll never get our multi-orgasm night."

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby Imma make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_

Tina laughed a delightful laugh, and said "Well, Bette, all I'm doing is giving you incentive to get home faster. Now where was I? Oh right, orgasm no. 3. That'll be done on the kitchen counter, with the new can of whipped cream I bought just the other day."

Bette's mind was filled with all the images of the scenes Tina was describing and she slammed her foot down harder on the accelerator, wishing that she had the ability to teleport there and then.

_So c'mon and let it ride  
I feel it in your eyes  
So tell me anything you want  
Because there's nothing I wouldn't do _

As Tina continued describing orgasm no. 4, Bette was getting desperate. She was squirming more vigorously in her seat and she was sure she had soaked through her pants onto the leather seats of her beloved car.

She blurted out "Tina, please, if you would just stop talking now, I'll, I'll, I'll let you take me with a strap-on!"

Tina was stunned, that had definitely not been in her plans for the night. Yet.

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Imma keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind _

Bette turned off the highway, thanking the heavens that their house was less than 2 minutes away.

Bette turned into their driveway and switched off the engine. Tina jumped out of the car and went into the house, leaving the door open.

Bette sat in the car for a little while more, just amazed that she had made it home.

She heard Tina shout "Bette, aren't you coming?"

Bette got out of the car, grinning "Oh I'm coming alright, you promised me several things I believe."

_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby Imma make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_

Tina pulled Bette into the house, giving her a passionate kiss, closing the door as she proceeded to make good on her promises.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: See Chapter 1. **

**A/N: So…this is it! My very first Tibette story (and first piece of fanfiction ever) ends here. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy but hey they are kinda cheesy when they are in love aren't they? Songs used in this chapter are Unrehearsed by Jesse McCartney, Faithful by Go West, Best That I Can by Backstreet Boys and I'm Alive by Celine Dion. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

Bette Porter was sitting in her office, surrounded by balls of crushed paper.

"Urgh, why can't I write this? How hard can it be?" she said in frustration.

She sighed, "Who am I trying to kid? It's my vows to Tina, of course it's hard. There's so much I want to say, but I don't know how to say it. I wish I could just say all that I'm feeling in my heart."

Just then, James popped his head in, jerking Bette out of her reverie. "Hey Bette, Kit's here to see you."

Bette nodded and Kit was ushered in.

"Hey baby sis! Wow, what's with the mess? You been playing office basketball?" Kit joked.

Bette rolled her eyes "Funny Kit, very funny. Urgh, I've been trying to write my vows for the wedding. And it's just not flowing. Either it sounds too darn clichéd, or it's something I've said before or…"

"Hey, hey! Slow down baby sis. Maybe you're trying too hard? I mean, words should come easily to you; you are a Yale grad you know? And I remember the days when you were writing like thesis papers, you never had problems then. And besides don't you think you shouldn't try so hard? Is it sincere when you've been spending so much effort crafting a "perfect" speech? Or is it better to just say what's in your heart off the cuff? Does everything need to be rehearsed?" Kit interrupted Bette, giving some sisterly advice.

Bette started to say something "But Tina..." when Kit interrupted again "Bette, just think about it first alright? You still have another 3 days to work it out. Now, I came here for a reason, I just confirmed the limousine booking and more or less everything is settled. The minister is prepared and will be there. The camera crew, sound crew have all been briefed. Just remember that Tina is spending the night before at Alice's, you best prepare yourself for that. I'll come over to your house that night also, to help you."

Bette sighed "Ah, Kit, don't remind me. I can't believe the idea was mine, that we should do this the old-fashioned way. I'm starting to regret it. I want to see Tina in her gown! Is she even wearing a gown? She refuses to spill any details."

Kit chuckled "Good for Tina, absence makes the heart grow fonder Bette! That night apart will demonstrate to you just how much you need Tina in your life and you'll cherish her even more. It'll make your meeting at the wedding even more poignant. As for her outfit, I ain't betraying her confidence baby girl. But trust me, you'll be blown away. Now, I just dropped by to update you on the wedding, I've got to get back to The Planet. See you in 2 days baby sis."

**2 days later**

"Alright baby sis, I'm going to sleep, try to sleep without Tina, just put her photo on the bed or something." Kit called out as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

Bette hardly heard Kit. She was in her room rehearsing her vow, wanting to make sure she never forgot it. As she went over it for the millionth time, she was suddenly struck by the recollection of Kit's advice to her.

"_Is it sincere when you've been spending so much effort crafting a "perfect" speech? Or is it better to just say what's in your heart off the cuff? Does everything need to be rehearsed?"_

Bette flopped down onto the bed "Damn," she thought "Kit's right. I want this to be as sincere as possible. Tina will know that I've been rehearsing, she knows this stubborn, Type A perfectionist too well. I should give her something different, she deserves something unique."

Bette fired up her laptop, searching for the perfect method. "Yes! This is it. Now what else do I need?"

**Over at Alice's house**

Tina was pacing up and down in the guest bedroom. She had yet to think of the perfect vow for Bette. Although she had given the impression to Bette that she had, she actually was panicking inside. She smiled to herself as she thought of how Bette must also be pacing in their bedroom, practicing her vows. She laughed to herself "I wonder if she knows that whatever she says will be perfect, it really doesn't have to be so rehearsed."

Tina sat down on the bed, thinking hard. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. "That's it! I've got the perfect vow."

**Day of The Wedding**

The wedding was to be held at Peggy's mansion and Bette had hired limousines to take them all there, from Alice's house, Tina, Alice and Dana would be in one limousine and from Bette's house, Bette, Kit and Shane in another.

Tina had left her house earlier in order to have enough time for a last minute touch-up, plus, she wanted to give Peggy some last minute instructions about her vows.

"Peggy? There is a sound system hooked up here right? Could you give the DJ this CD? I need it during my vows." Tina requested.

Peggy smiled and took it "Of course dear, no problem. Out of curiosity, are you planning to sing to Bette or do you just need some background music?"

Tina blushed and replied "Well, don't tell her but yes, I'm planning to sing, I found the perfect song."

Peggy chuckled "Alright then, blow her away later my dear, I'm looking forward to hearing it. You two are perfect for each other."

Tina blushed once more and headed off to her room to do some light touch-up on her makeup before Bette arrived. Peggy just chuckled some more, shaking her head in amazement at how in tune this couple was (no pun intended!); just last night, Bette had emailed her an mp3 clip with the instructions that the DJ was to play the song during her vows. She wondered what the look on their faces would be like when they realised they had both had the same idea. "Oh well, no time to consider that, Bette's here!"

Bette was standing in Peggy's courtyard in front of the minister, surrounded by her friends and family. She looked up to the sky and thanked the heavens that she was able to see this day again. Just then, a silence fell over the crowd, causing her to look back down again and her breath hitched in her throat. On the opposite end of the courtyard, entering through the French doors was Tina on Alice's arm. Her bride to be, clad in a curve-hugging ivory strapless sweetheart neckline gown. She ran her eyes over Tina's body, taking in the intricately sewn floral pattern on the dress; she had never seen anything so perfect before.

Tina was thinking the exact same thing as she looked from her end of the deep purple carpet aisle that was laid there to the end where the love of her life was. Bette was in a slim fit D&G cream floral sleeve pantsuit. The black floral pattern matched her gown and added an edge to her suit. That was her Bette, always on the cutting edge of fashion. The suit clung to her in all the right areas, Tina noted, her eye being drawn first to Bette's chest then to her perfect butt. Before she knew it, she had walked to the middle of the aisle, and Alice relinquished her position to Kit. Kit hugged Tina and whispered to her "I'm so proud of you both, can't believe this day has come!" Kit then walked Tina over to Bette "Baby sis, she's yours now. Take care of her!"

Bette's eyes were glassy as she moved to link her arm with Tina's, Tina leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek, whispering "I love you baby."

Bette said "Ditto."

The minister then cleared her throat, saying "Alright, we are gathered here today to witness these two women join their lives together forever more. But first, who gives these women away?"

Kit raised her hand and said "I give Bette to her soul mate."

Alice jumped up and said "I give Tina to Bette, not that she was mine to give anyway, these two so belong together. Actually, you know, before this..."

Laughter broke out as Alice yelped when both Dana and Shane bopped her on the head to prevent her from saying anymore.

Bette and Tina exchanged knowing glances, both had been sure that the encounter had to happen at least once that day, if not they would worry that Alice had been replaced by some pod person.

"Alright," the minister continued "it is time for the vows, Bette, please go ahead."

Tina looked at Bette, waiting for her to give a pitch-perfect, polished speech.

Bette looked into Tina's eyes as she took out a scroll which she allowed to unfurl completely. Tina's eyes bugged out as she looked at the length of it and stage-whispered "Bette, are you planning to give a lecture or something?"

Everyone laughed as Bette merely smirked. She nodded subtly to the DJ and music began to play. Bette began to sing softly.

_Ooooo, oh oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__I tried to find, words that escaped me__  
__Poetic lines, to tell you how I felt__  
__But anytime I try to say something clever__  
__It doesn't ever find its way to your heart__  
__Think I'm playing a part_

Tina's eyes pooled with tears as she listened to the lyrics, Bette knew. Bette knew what she was expecting and totally turned it on its head.

_I could write down the things I would say__  
__Search for the right words to sweep you away__  
__But you might misunderstand__  
__If you think it sounds planned__  
__So I'd rather you hear it from me first__  
__Unrehearsed, yes, unrehearsed_

"I had the perfect vow all ready, I planned it for 2 weeks straight. Then Kit came in and gave me a piece of advice – to go with the flow. She said you would prefer that to something rehearsed."

_Although I might stutter and stumble__  
__I look in your eyes and speak from my soul__  
__Not afraid of coming off less than perfect"__  
__'Cause in the end it's all worth it__  
__No need to spell this thing out__  
__Girl Imma tell you right now___

_I could write down the things I would say__  
__Search for the right words to sweep you away__  
__But you might misunderstand__  
__If you think it sounds planned__  
__So I'd rather you hear it from me first__  
__Un-re-hearsed_

"So I took her advice finally, when I realized my folly sometime last night. You deserve so much better than something perfect and polished, you deserve something that truly comes from my heart. So I searched for something which I think truly conveys my goals going into this marriage with you. I hope you like it and Tina, I love you so so much. You're it for me."

_Oooooooh, I will___

_Don't cry baby__  
__Kiss me and say farewell__  
__Nothing's gonna break the spell__  
__And if you're thinking time will tell me girl__  
__I want you to know.._

Bette reached out and brushed her thumb across Tina's cheek, wiping away the tear that had made its way down.

_Every minute of every single day__  
__Even when I'm miles away (miles away) __  
__I'll keep the promises I made__  
__I want you to know...___

_I will be faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__Faithful - and I don't care__  
__If the world around us gives up on love__  
__I will make you see__  
__You can count on me__  
__I will be faithful -__  
__Faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__To my lover's prayer_

Tina was simply awestruck, how had Bette looked deep into the depths of her soul and found her deepest insecurity that Bette might, just might cheat on her again? And here she was, pledging in front of everyone that this was to be her main goal during their marriage. It was the best vow ever.

_Listen baby__  
__You can lean on me__  
__Though we sail on stormy seas__  
__Nothing good comes easily__  
__But I, I won't let you down...___

_I will be faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__Faithful - and I don't care__  
__If the world around us gives up on love__  
__I will make you see__  
__You can count on me__  
__I will be faithful -__  
__Faithful to my lover's prayer___

_Baby you can lean on me__  
__You can lean on me__  
__Baby you can lean on me__  
__You can lean on me__  
__Baby you can lean on me__  
__You can lean on me__  
__Baby you can lean on me__  
__You can lean on me.._

Bette moved behind Tina, wrapping one arm around her waist, and swayed with her while continuing to sing. Tina leaned into the embrace, feeling safe, secure and loved.

_Trust me baby this is not goodbye__  
__There's no need for you to cry__  
__What we've got's too strong__  
__To be denied, yeah_

Kit remarked to Alice "Oh yeah, I can see it now. This is definitely forever for them."

For once, Alice did not have some sarcastic reply, instead she simply said "Yeah, look at them, they're practically glowing!"

_I will be faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__Faithful - and I don't care__  
__If the world around us gives up on love__  
__I will make you see__  
__You can count on me__  
__I will be faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__gonna be faithful to the dream we share, to the dream we share__  
__If the world around us gives up on love__  
__I will make you see__  
__You can count on me__  
__I will be faithful__  
__Faithful to my lover's prayer__  
__ooooh ooooh faithful, awww__  
__faithful, faithful to the dream we share__  
__ooooh ooooh faithful__  
__gonna be faithful yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__ooooh ooooh faithful, oooh yeah__  
__faithful, faithful__  
__oooh oooooh faithful___

_baby you can lean on me__  
__ooooh ooooh faithful__  
__baby you can lean on me__  
__ooooh ooooh faithful_

As soon as Bette had finished, everybody gave her a standing ovation. Tina turned around and kissed her hard and passionately. Finally, they pulled apart after the minister coughed nervously "Erm, ladies, much as I hate to interrupt, I haven't exactly given you permission to kiss your bride yet!"

The courtyard exploded with laughter as both Bette and Tina turned crimson. "Sorry…" they both mumbled sheepishly.

The minister then cleared her throat "Alright ladies, let's carry on. Tina, I believe it's your turn to say your vows."

"Bette, I cannot believe how in sync we are, I had the exact same idea last night, to tell you how I feel in a song. And yes, the song is by the cheesiest of all artistes and you're going to roll your eyes just like you do every time I play something by them. But I just want you to give it a proper try, just listen to the lyrics. This time, we're starting afresh. I love you baby, and I know we're going to make it this time."

*DJ starts the music*

_Oh,__  
__Some say that love isn't fair,__  
__But they don't know you and me,__  
__And when they tell me that love doesn't last that long,__  
__That's when I look at you,_

Bette thought inwardly "Oh gods, Backstreet Boys? Resist the urge to roll eyes! Urgh, alright, Tina, I'll give it a shot for you."

_And it's alright,__  
__Just let me lead you,_

Tina reached out and Bette took her hand. The importance of this gesture was not lost on Bette, throughout the times they had been together; it had always been Bette trying to lead Tina. Now by taking Tina's hand, Bette acknowledged that they were equals, that Tina could lead her as well. "Besides," she thought, "who am I trying to kid, I knew all along that I was putty in Tina's hands, I just tried hard to deny it that's all."

_It's okay if you close your eyes,__  
__I'll be standing by your side,__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,__  
__You're my heart and you're my best friend,__  
__And I promise till the end, (yeah),__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,___

_Time cannot tear us apart (no, no, no),__  
__We're stronger than yesterday (yeah),__  
__And though we've travelled so far you're still close to me,__  
__Love changes everything,_

Tina squeezed Bette's hand and they exchanged a loving look. Bette mouthed "I actually love this song. The lyrics are so apt!"

_I know that it's alright,__  
__Just let me lead you,__  
__(Yeah)___

_It's okay if you close your eyes (it's okay),__  
__I'll be standing by your side,__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,__  
__You're my heart and you're my best friend,__  
__And I promise till the end (yeah),__  
__I'm gonna love you (gonna love you) the best that I can,___

_Through the peaks and the valleys,__  
__You're not alone,__  
__And when the world's upside down,__  
__You know, I'm there,__  
__And anytime I feel afraid,__  
__That's when I look at you,_

This was Tina pledging to be more open with Bette, for them to lean on each other through the good and the bad. Bette understood that Tina was promising to support her no matter what and that when Tina was feeling insecure or unsure, she would definitely turn to Bette first. Not Alice or Kit or anyone else, just Bette.

_With the best that I can,__  
__I will love you (I will love you),__  
__The very best I can__  
__(The best that I can),__  
__(With every breath I take)__  
__From this moment, till the very end,__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,___

_It's okay if you close your eyes,__  
__I'll be standing by your side,__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,__  
__You're my heart and you're my best friend (yeah),__  
__And I promise to the end, (yeah),__  
__I'm gonna love you the best that I can,__  
__I'm gonna love you,___

_The best that I can_

Once again, everyone gave Tina a standing ovation, Alice called out "Kit! She's gonna put you out of business!" Everyone laughed and Tina blushed. Bette stood there just drinking in the sight, they were so close, Tina was almost her wife!

The minister once again cleared her throat and said "Ladies, that was beautiful. Now let's get the formalities over and done with, so I can pronounce you two lovebirds wife and wife! Please repeat after me - I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

Bette and Tina both said the vows while sliding the rings onto each other's ring finger, as they finished, the minister said "Well, everyone, we finally join these two women in matrimony, I've never seen two people more in love, I wish you the very best in the future. And yes, you **may** kiss your bride now."

Everyone whooped and whistled as Bette and Tina shared a loving passionate kiss.

As Bette and Tina turned to thank the minister, Peggy snapped her fingers and in the span of 5 minutes, the entire courtyard was transformed into a beautiful outdoor dining area. Bette and Tina took their seats at the head of the table and looked round at all their guests, beaming at each other, feeling totally loved up.

"Hey, T, where are Alice, Dana and Shane?" Bette's brows furrowed as she noticed that their dearest friends were missing.

"I have no idea babe, oh! Here they come. OMG what are they wearing!" Tina replied, squinting as she tried to decipher the words on the trio's shirts.

"Alice! This was definitely your idea isn't it?" Bette said, resisting the urge to laugh. The trio were wearing shirts that had the words "Tibettefan4eva!" on them with a picture of Bette and Tina below. Alice giggled and gave a little twirl "Hey, don't you think it's cute? Anyway, it was merely our way of showing our support for you two, even when you had broken up, we held onto the hope that you might get back together some day!"

"Oh gosh, you three are amazing, crazy but still amazing. We love you, you know that right; now go sit down so that we can start this lunch!" Tina said.

*Lunch progresses*

Midway through lunch, when there was a lull in between waiting for the next course to be served, Kit got up and proposed a toast.

"To my baby sis and her amazing wife! I'm sure they'll be better than ever, together forever."

To which Alice quipped "Kit, I don't think they can get any better between the sheets!"

Kit groaned "Alice, please spare me! I really don't need images of BnTinmyhead!"

Everyone laughed and Bette said "well, Alice, FYI, we have gotten better!"

"No way, that's like impossible. You two were meteorically good the last time round, how can it possibly be better?" Alice whined.

"Alright ladies, break it up! I think a final toast is in order. Forevatibette!" Peggy cut in and said.

Everyone chorused "Forevatibette!" and Peggy took a good gulp of her wine before saying "Let the party begin!"

*Celine Dion's I'm Alive starts to play*

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...__  
__I get wings to fly__  
__Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah___

_When you call on me__  
__When I hear you breathe__  
__I get wings to fly__  
__I feel that I'm alive___

_When you look at me__  
__I can touch the sky__  
__I know that I'm alive_

"Babe, together I know we can do anything, thank you for believing in me. Before you came back into my life, I was just sitting around getting drunk and moping, going through my days zombie-like. You, you truly make me feel alive." Bette said, cupping Tina's face with her left hand as she stroked Tina's hand with her right.

_When you bless the day__  
__I just drift away__  
__All my worries die__  
__I'm glad that I'm alive___

_You've set my heart on fire__  
__Filled me with love__  
__Made me a woman on clouds above___

_I couldn't get much higher__  
__My spirit takes flight__  
__'Cause I am alive_

"Aw baby, it's the same for me. Today is the happiest day of my life. We're back together and the feelings that I'm experiencing right now? I can't even express it in words. I just love you so much and I can't believe you're mine again!" Tina replied, opening her arms, inviting Bette to sit in her lap.

_When you call on me__  
__(When you call on me)__  
__When I hear you breathe__  
__(When I hear you breathe)__  
__I get wings to fly__  
__I feel that I'm alive__  
__(I am alive)___

_When you reach for me__  
__(When you reach for me)__  
__Raising spirits high__  
__God knows that...___

_That I'll be the one__  
__Standing by through good and through trying times__  
__And it's only begun__  
__I can't wait for the rest of my life_

Bette settled in Tina's lap, leaning into Tina's loving embrace. Feeling Tina kiss the back of her neck, she sighed in contentment.

"Together forever right?"

"Yes, baby, together forever." Tina murmured softly as she interlaced her fingers with Bette's.

_When you call on me__  
__(When you call on me)__  
__When you reach for me__  
__(When you reach for me)__  
__I get wings to fly__  
__I feel that...___

_When you bless the day__  
__(When you bless, you bless the day)__  
__I just drift away__  
__(I just drift away)__  
__All my worries die__  
__I know that I'm alive_

As both of them sat there looking at their friends and family chatting happily or dancing like maniacs (that would be Alice!), they felt a peace wash over them.

"You know something T? I think we've become more open with each other, and that's good. Communication was never our strong suit, but we've become open in a different way." Bette said quietly.

"Hmm, Bette, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

_I get wings to fly__  
__God knows that I'm alive_

"Yes I am T. I think that quote by Hans Christian Anderson truly sums up our reunion and the next phase of our lives together."

"Where words fail, music speaks right?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
